Only You
by Spyrkle10
Summary: Kagome must choose between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Maybe more.. Then she is forever changed and sees things in a new light. Also. Kikyo is still alive. Will Kikyo win her way into Inuyasha's heart? After they defeat Naraku and Shikon Jewel. Armor Al and Normal Ed come in later, about chapter 9 or so. Adopted by iisukixxchan.
1. A Fateful Day

Ed: Hi.

Me: Out. You have to wait until chapter 9.

Ed: Meanie.

Me: I'm sorry, Ed-kun, but... rules are rules.

Al: And Spyrkle10 doesn't own Inuyasha or FMA, or FMAB!

**So, I'm revising! And my laptop shall not be separated from me again! So I'm going to slow down the plot a little... and FMA fans, do not worry! My story isn't that long, so you shall soon be reunited with Ed and Al! Roughly 8000 words stand in your way! And... Inuyasha, Kagome, Action! (neutral/my POV)**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 1- That Fated Day

"Bye Mom," Kagome said as she jumped into the well. Today, Inuyasha had FINALLY proclaimed that he loved her, and she remembered after that their lips clashing, their bodies curved together in utter… well, it was the best night of her life. "Inu-" She stopped short, noticing Kikyo wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. " I love you, Kikyo." _He's with Kikyo again? Why that..._ "I see, Inuyasha. I'll be back tomorrow, I must replenish my souls," and Kikyo walked away, followed by her soul collectors." SIT, sit, sit, and sit!" Kagome yelled, very upset, her face red, and her eyes disbelieving." How could you? You said-" Kagome stopped, noticing a glazed look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Inuyasha blinked a few times, then seemingly returned to normal."She- Kikyo was controlling me. Kagome, I need to follow her." _Thank Kami she's gullible._" I need to find out why she keeps trying to pull us apart." "You still love her, don't you?" "No, I don't! I want to confront her." "Fine, go." Kagome flatly said. And he left.

Poor Kagome was unnerved. She decided to go to Kaede's hut and tell her friends what happened. So she went through the village to the hut. Everyone she passed by greeted her. Then she arrived. "Hi, everybody. Something... happened." "What?" Sango said. "Well, I had gotten out of the well and Inuyasha was embracing Kikyo. He told her that he loved her. Then she left.

"I started sitting him, but his eyes looked... glazed. So I asked him what was wrong and he snapped out of it. But then he said he had to go after Kikyo. So I told him to leave." "Inuyasha's mean. He keeps betraying you!" "And a man that does not enjoy hot women is a fool." "Miroku..." Miroku began thinking fast. _Ah, I know! _He embraced Sango around the chest and artfully said, "But you are the hottest, most fiery woman I have met on my endless journey." At that, Sango frowned and facepalmed.

After punishing the pervert, Sango offered Kagome some advice. "Well, I think you should stay by his side. Then he'll stop thinking about Kikyo." _I wish I could say the same of Miroku. He keeps looking at other women. But I wouldn't mind if it was only me... _"I think I'll go look for him." "Alright child, but ye best be carefu-" Kaede's words were lost on Kagome, who had already left.

Kagome was looking around Inuyasha's Forest, but he was nowhere to be seen. Bushes, flowers, birds, squirrels, groups of angry cat youkai... _Wait, cat youkai? _She instinctively reached for her bow, but her hand grasped only air. "Ah, a gift for Leader." One of them remarked, and then they leapt at her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. For her, the world suddenly faded into darkness.

"Damn it! I can' find Kikyo's scent anywhere! I'll have to wait," Inuyasha leaped through the forest of Inuyasha, heading back to the village. "Inuyasha, you meanie! Running after Kikyo and leaving Kagome behind! She went looking for you, ya know! To apologize! If she's hurt, I'll… I'll hit you!" Inuyasha whacked him a few times. "Puh. You're still just a runt."

_Is she okay? Her scent trail that left is old..._ Miroku took advantage of this moment (while everyone thought he was unconscious and were glaring at Inuyasha) to rub Sango's butt AND breasts. "PEVERT! YOU ARE SICK! HIRAIKOTSU!" Miroku suffered (surprisingly) only 2 minor gashes on his forehead and the rest was sore from Sango's slapping. Her face was cherry red. "Sango, please express your love and adoration for me in a less painful way," and he smirked. Inuyasha fled, following Kagome's scent.

Kagome awoke, tied up. She couldn't see, but the air felt moist. _A cave? _Her muscles felt stiff, but she struggled to reach up and remove whatever was obstructing her vision. But it was in vain, as someone pulled it off for her. She was on an altar of some kind, in an arena. In a cave. "For you, Leader." And her bindings came loose. She stood up, shaky. A giant leopard youkai watched her lazily. "Amusing, my sweet little friend. I thank you for bringing this miko to me." _How does he know? Oh, right. _

Kagome was dressed in the traditional miko attire. "I won't let you devour me!" "Hmm..." the youkai purred. "I suppose I'll bleed you out first. The last one was _far _too juicy. I want you to be brittle." Kagome could do nothing. Her barrier wasn't strong enough. And her weapons were back at the hut. So the demon lunged, raking his claws over her again and again. Red was all she saw. Blood was her skin. Pain was swathed around her like a blanket of thorns.

Sesshomaru was out with Jaken, checking his borders, when he caught a whiff of the wretched northern cat clan, as well as his 'half brother's wench'. _I better deal with this, and while I'm at it I might as well rescue that miko. _So Sesshomaru followed the scent rail to their lair, and was greeted with a sickening sight. Kagome was drenched in her own blood, unconscious, and a leopard youkai was shredding her. He unsheathed his sword, Bakusaiga and destroyed all the weakling youkai in sight. Then fought the leopard. " I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. You dare challenge me?" The youkai chuckled. " I am Yora, leader of the northern cat clan. I have killed countless mikos and absorbed their bodies. I am unstoppable!" Sesshomaru charged. Yora clawed him, and Bakusaiga met with her claws. But his sword glowed with power, and shattered the claws. _She should have known better. I am Sesshomaru, son of Inutaisho! _The youkai frowned. "How dare you destroy my beautiful claws!" Then it transformed, growing much stronger. It ripped off part of Sesshomaru's garment. " I rather liked that. Jaken?" "Yes my lord?" "Dispose of the bodies afterwards. I will not have them stink up my kingdom." "O-Of course, Lord Sesshomaru!" Then he quickly slit Yora's throat. _Now to the girl. _Sesshomaru faintly heard her heart beat. He slung Kagome's bloodstained body over his shoulder, and walked away.

Kagome woke up in a soft bed. She struggled to sit up. "Don't do that, Kagome. You haven't fully recovered yet," A nurse cheerfully said. "I-I was fighting that leopard youkai, and I…" Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Sesshomaru saved me." The nurse silently walked out. _But why did he? _The very person she was thinking about walked in. "You are wondering why I saved you?" "Y-yes." _How did he know? _"The northern cat clan is an enemy. You were simply there when I handled them." But something was on Sesshomaru's face. A twinge of something foreign.

"Damn! The scent ends here, 'cause it's smothered in blood!" Inuyasha had followed Kagome's scent, along with cat youkai. He had found their lair, but the trail had ended. _If something's happened to her, I'll kill those mangy cats! _"I guess I'll have to go back empty handed. Damn!" Inuyasha headed back to the village. At the edge of the forest of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were sitting together, watching the sunset. Miroku embraced her, touching her breast and curled his legs around her butt. "Miroku… I'm going to kill you for being a pervert," Sango said in a sweet but terrifying voice. Miroku ran for dear life, but she easily caught him and tied him up. "You're going to suffer slowly, womanizer," and Inuyasha fled, not daring to look at what he knew would be deep scratches and handprints all over Miroku. _I would rather be chained up in Sesshomaru's castle than be him right now. _Later, Shippo was crying his heart out, saying "Kagome!" over and over again. The entire gang was worried sick for Kagome. Except for Inuyasha…


	2. A Dinner Date, Served With Jealousy

Me: Hi, it's me.

Kagome: The FMA gang has left.

Sango: That's good-

Miroku: And Spyrkle10 doesn't own Inuyasha or FMA or FMAB. Now Sango, my blossom...

Inuyasha: Shut up, hentai!

**Agreed! Anyways, I am now continuing... with slight complications. My laptop might be out of reach... poor me. The POV is neutral again. It'll be like that for a little while. And Ed-kun can't be here... **

**Ed: You called?**

**Yay! Ed-kun's here! Well, not for guys, but for ME! Yippee! Now, shoo. Go read the story or something. I'm very busy. **

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 2- A Dinner Date, Served With Jealousy

Kira led Kagome through many twists and turns. _This is really a big place. _Kagome was wearing a soft pink kimono, which Kira assured her was 'only the finest' but Kagome thought it was simply annoying. The dress kept getting caught on things. _Oh well. At least I don't have to wear something revealing... _They finally reached the dining room. She sat next to Rin, the only person there. "Where's Sesshomaru?" "Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon. Can we play while we wait?" Kagome shook her head.

Just then, Sesshomaru came in. The meal passed in polite silence. Kagome headed to the library (with Kira's instructions). "Hello, Kagome." "Hi, Sesshomaru. I was hoping to read some poetry... aloud." He sighed. "Alright, but I am very busy. Do not disturb me or you will face consequences." So Kagome picked up a book of poetry titled "Fables of Passion" and sat down in a cozy red armchair. She began reading. "Rain. By Luchia Iheds. A flower, soft and sweet, faces a great trial. Her face a delicate breeze, she stands, shaky, unsteady, but yet she reaches for the sweetness of sun. The others, surrounding her, lets the tears from above fall unto her, and she wonders, wonders why the orange face is leaking...

Finally, Kagome stops. "Thank you." _Her voice was so sweet... _"Now, leave. I have paperwork to finish." "Of course. And how long will I be staying here?" "Another week or so." She nodded and left. _I can't believe I sat there and read poetry to our enemy! Well, former enemy, but still... _She walked, dissappointed in herself, to her room. It was a plain, white, room. And then she laid down on the bed. _I wonder why Inuyasha didn't find me... _

Inuyasha sat there, in his tree, thinking. _I should decide between Kikyo and Kagome. A week ago, Kikyo and I embraced, kissed… but we didn't go all out. She was holding back. Kagome and I are always fighting, but she has such passion… it's impossible. I guess maybe I should see Kikyo while I'm human. Kikyo would be delighted, and then she would- well, it would be amazing. And so worth it. I hope Kagome's all right. Maybe Sesshomaru- _"MIROKU!" Inuyasha winced as Sango sat Miroku to hell.

_Poor guy. Why did Kaede give Sango a rosary? _"Sango, stop it. Miroku has been sat enough times," Sango turned her head towards him. "Alright, Inuyasha. I'll stop and take off his rosary. On one condition: the pervert monk doesn't touch a hair on me without permission. If he can't do this until the new moon, you will assist me in making the monk's life a living hell," Miroku groaned out a weak "agreed."

Sango smiled and said "It's time for lunch, so shall we head to Kaede's?" The group headed back to the village. "Inuyasha, have you found Kagome yet?" Shippo innocently asked. Suddenly everyone remembered Kagome. Miroku and Sango looked gloomy, while Kirara let out a soft growl. Even Inuyasha's confident smirk faded a little. _Guess I'll have to ask- No. I'm not asking Sesshomaru for help. I haven't seen him since he picked up Rin and went back to his castle. Bastard. I better take another look around for Kagome, if just to shut up that worthless brat. _Inuyasha dashed out into the open forest.

Kagome woke up early that morning, feeling fine. _I think I'll read. _She quickly dressed and headed off to the library. After meeting a few dead ends, she finally found it. Sesshomaru, however, was sleeping in the library, with a stack of paperwork in front of him. His nose twitched slightly. _Aw, so cute! _She stroked his silky, silver hair. Sesshomaru's gold amber eyes opened. "Did I give you permission to be here?" "N-No Lord Sesshomaru."

"And did I give you permission to touch me?" "No." But Sesshomaru's instincts pushed him towards her. _Why are they... _Distracted for a moment, his body leaned. Kagome's hormones were jacked up with the nervousness and adrenaline of the moment, and she leaned as well, their lips meeting and moving together, both acting on instincts (and hormones).

Then they parted. "I-I'm sorry..." "Leave. You have violated my laws." "Right away..." _My instincts... I have avoided mating too long. I should find one soon. Educated, fiery, beautiful... someone... __**like Kagome? **__No! Not a lowly human! __**But I like her... we like her... **_Sesshomaru sighed.


	3. Seeds of Destiny

Me: Hello. Shut up, puppy!

Puppy: Ruff ruff!

Roy: Burn.

Me: GET THE HELL OUT! Thank you.

Sessy: I am Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: Thank you.

Shippo: Spyrkle10-san does not own FMA, FMAB, or Inuyasha.

**Thanks, Shippo! And anyways, POV is neutral again... I had originally written it in lots of different POVs, but changed my style after chapter 5 or 6. So, to fix the story and the style, it's neutral! For now. Or everybody's POV. Whichever works for you. Now, Once Upon A Time...**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 3- Seeds of Destiny

Kagome was rushing through the leafy green forest, on her way back to Inuyasha. She stopped suddenly, noticing a powerful aura, similar to Sesshomaru's. _I better check it out. I've been training a lot. _The aura came closer until she could see it. It was a giant dog, but the aura wasn't actually powerful. It was only a charm to make it seem powerful. Kagome quickly shot a purifying arrow to the heart. _I'm almost back to Inuyasha. When I see him, he'll be sat to the earth's core! _A flash of silver and red stopped in front of her.

"Kagome! You're all right! We were all worried sick!" Inuyasha embraced her. "It's your fault that I was wounded! I was kidnapped by some cat youkai and forced to duel. When Sesshomaru-not you- saved me, I was drenched in my own blood." Inuyasha growled viciously at the thought of Kagome being saved by his older brother, even if they were no longer enemies. "I'm sorry Kagome. I was-" "-with Kikyo?" Inuyasha suddenly found the ground to be a good kisser. "Man, Kagome. Why'd ya have to say the word?" "Admit it, Inuyasha. You're in love with that… dirty clay doll." "I can't decide which of you I love most. She's Kikyo, and you're… well, a reincarnation." _Just a reincarnation? When I'm through with that mutt, he'll wish he was mute. _"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome kept doing this for an hour straight. Poor Inuyasha was in a 5 mile deep hole. He quickly climbed out, and slapped Kagome.

Sesshomaru was going to see if the girl had made it back to Inuyasha when he saw Inuyasha slap Kagome. "My Lord, why are we checking on a worthless human that resides with your disgusting half breed brother?" Jaken was rewarded with a bonk on the head. "Do not question me," he answered to his annoying servant. Jaken was looking quite shabby, for his warty green skin was caked with mud and he had a black eye. A lump was swelling on his head.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome from his younger brother. "How dare you treat a lady like that? You need to learn manners, little brother. You're so impolite," and Sesshomaru revived Kagome. "You are in _so _much trouble..." Inuyasha flinched, whimpering "I'm sorry, Kagome. It was in self defense." And with that, he took Kagome's hand and raced back to the village. _Why did I do that? I should have been working. But my demon blood craves her…_

_Stupid Sesshomaru… I wanted to punish her for sitting me to hell and back. Ugh… _"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I did that. I was jealous of you and Kikyo. _She doesn't know how right she is. _Kagome gently kissed him. She was so warm… "Kagome, I think you have a fever," "Oh. That explains a lot. Like how tired I am, how I've been so aggressive and how clumsy I feel." She sighed before falling asleep in his arms. They reached the hut. Sango and Miroku smiled, before calling Kaede over to check on Kagome. "Ye best be worried, for her wounds have been infected. Sango, gather some of the herbs I will need. Miroku, go help her." Kaede ordered Inuyasha to put Kagome down on a straw cot. "She'll make it. If she has spirit." Inuyasha smirked. _Kagome has more than enough of that, so everything will be fine in a little while. _Kaede gently placed a wet cloth on Kagome's forehead.

_**Kagome's Dream**_

Kagome sat in a field, looking at her reflection in a pool of water. Her eyes were a liquid gold, her hair was longer. She had claws, not nails and moved with the grace and speed of a youkai. On the top of her head were white dog ears. _I'm dreaming. The Shikon jewel is gone, so unless if I have youkai blood, I'm a pure human. Besides, how could I be an inu-youkai? _"You are dreaming, but your reflection is true. Your demon traits were sealed away after you traveled to the future, but you are a full demon, daughter of an inu youkai. Your mother and father were dying, but your mother cast a spell that sealed away your true blood and sent you to the Bone Eater's Well, where you were sent to the present. You must undo the seal and make your parents proud." "I guess I believe you. But who are you?" "I am Thought, a demon committed to destiny." "Thank you, Thought. But how do I-" "undo the seal? It's simple. Your fake mother will help you, but wait until you feel a powerful emotion."

_**End Dream**_

Kagome's eyes opened, and the dream ended. Once again she had raven hair, brown eyes, nails and was clumsy. "Kagome!" Shippo leaped into her arms. _Was all that true? Or was it just a crazy dream? Never mind for now. I'll ask mom when I 'feel a powerful emotion'. _"I'm sorry I wasn't feeling well, Shippo. Do you want a candy bar?" "Yes, Kagome! Inuyasha was so mean!" She smiled as she got out a Hershey King Size chocolate bar. Shippo ate it quickly and let out a satisfied burp. "I'm going to find Inuyasha, okay Shippo?" And with that, she left.

Kagome was looking around the forest. It was a new moon, so Inuyasha was defenseless. Good thing she remembered her bow this time. She noticed footprints. _Ah ha! _Kagome slowly and cautiously followedthem. They led to a small clearing, surrounded by trees.

Inuyasha wrapped Kikyo in his arms. It was the new moon, and Kikyo had declared that she didn't care if he was half youkai or human. She just wanted him. They were kissing, curved together, making out in the dead of night. _I hope Kagome stays asleep. I just need this one night… _Kikyo suddenly intensified. "Inuyasha… " Her voice was like a sword, pulsing with a bright glow. It was comforting. "Yes Kikyo?" "It is almost morning." Inuyasha looked up, he could see the pale gray of dawn. He quickly dressed, and Kikyo did likewise. "Inuyasha…" He turned around; Kagome was there, staring at their goodbye kiss.

Inuyasha's face was one of utter shock and guilt. Kagome felt hot tears stream down her face. "Kagome, I-" his hand reached for hers. "SIT!" Kikyo gave Kagome a smug look. "You know what, I hate you. You're just a clay copy of the real Kikyo, that's all! You bitch!" "Kagome, do I look like a dog?" Her cold, calculated voice rang like a bell. Kagome ran past where Sango and Miroku were arguing. "No, we should buy-" Sango stopped to stare at Kagome's face. Sango put a hand to Kagome's shoulder. "I'm going home, okay? Oh, and say hello to the copy of me that Inuyasha likes to play with, if you don't mind?" Miroku remarked "She'll get over it," and Kagome ran to the old well. Then jumped in with both feet. The familiar violet light enveloped her...


	4. A Dream Worth Fighting For

Me: Yawn. I'm tired.

Kagome: Sleep. Need sleep.

Me: Agreed. Die pixie...

Inuyasha: Bones... chewy.

**Weird... so, right now it's about 12:30, but you don't care. No one cares... **

**Ed: I do! And Spyrkle10 doesn't own FMA, FMAB, or Inuyasha!**

**Thanks, Ed-kun! And 'kun' basically means... well, it's for a boy. That is all. Lesson over. And POV is... *sighs* neutral again. Sorry... I was so young and naive...**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 4- Dream Worth Fighting For

"Why did Inuyasha make Kagome so mad? He's such an idiot." "Keh! Like you would know, brat. Besides, when Kagome comes home I'll make it up to her." Shippo just shook his head at that. "When will you grow up? OWWEEEEEEEE!" "Inuyasha, you're so mean!" Shippo was rubbing the big lump on his head. _I hope Kagome comes home soon. And that she forgives Inuyasha. If she doesn't, he might take it out on me… _He shivered at the thought. "Good monk, you haven't done one pervertish thing today. As a reward, you may-" Miroku was rubbing Sango's butt while smiling, as if innocent. _So cushiony! _ "Miroku… And to think I was going to reward you!" "Sango please-" Miroku was out cold before he finished his sentence. _When will Miroku learn to be a monk, not a pervert? Please come home soon, Kagome. I don't know what I'll do without you!_

Kagome waved to her mother as she jumped out of the well. She quickly sat down on an old leather couch in the living room. "Mom?" "Yes dear?" Kagome sipped at the hot chocolate mom have given her. "I had a strange dream about me being a-" "a demon? I knew you would find out some day. You see, I was in love with a dashing young inu youkai that came from the well. But he loved another, and one day I found a note explaining everything about you, including how to undo the seal. Are you feeling a powerful emotion? The seal breaking is fueled by the raw power. What is it?" " I'm mad at Inuyasha for kissing Kikyo. That… that mutt!"

"Well, Kagome, I know you can win. So good luck." Kagome's mom hugged Kagome tightly, released her, and placed her hand on Kagome's head and began chanting a spell. _I hope I'm strong enough. _There was a burst of light.

Kagome woke up in a plain, grassy meadow. A youkai version of herself looked back at her (human Kagome is HK, youkai Kagome is YK, its too long to type them.) and growled. " If you win, you rule. Truce or war, Miko vs. Youkai. Let the duel begin." _Was that Thought, my mom, or the spell? _HK was jolted out of her thoughts by a growling sound. "Surrender, and it won't hurt." "Never! Can't we coexist? Let's compromise." HK was forced to fire her arrow when YK almost wrenched out her shoulder, missing by centimeters. _Dammit! I almost had her._ YK lunged again, this time for the jugular. HK just barely dodged. HK let loose another arrow, and this time it hit its mark. "If you kill me, you'll remain human." _I'll have to compromise with it. Besides, its arm is stuck to a tree. It should be easy. _"How about we compromise? I won't kill you, and you don't kill me." "No way!

"But... if we don't, we'll be stuck here!" "Never." "Please... I want my true body, my true instincts." _And I want revenge... _"What about... you killa youkai named Hibiki." "Why?" "He killed our parents. They were innocent..." "I-I'll do it." Then Kagome collapsed, her body burnig with flames from within.

"Damn! It's been 2 days, and Kagome still isn't back!" Sango replied, "We're all worried. Why don't you go and check on her?" She was brushing Kirara. _Did I hurt her? _Shippo was playing with his spinning top. Miroku was sneaking up on Sango to see her butt from all angles. Sango noticed Miroku. "Hentai… Do you wish to die today?" Miroku began shivering. "N-no Sango-s-sama…" "Sama? So you're a hentai, flatterer and a coward?" "I think I'll ask Totosai for armor for Kagome," and Inuyasha sped off, just nearly getting out of earshot in time. Shippo was not so lucky. "HENTAI… SIT! SIT! SIT!" _Why is that guy so stupid? Man, even Kagome's not that cruel. _

_Where am I? _Kagome looked around her. She was in bed, and her mother was praying, " Please let her win." "Mom? I'm a youkai now." Her mother hugged her close. "Even though you weren't my daughter, I love you." "Same here we aren't related by blood, our bonds are deep. I'll come home every month or so. Take care." "Remember to be nice to Inuyasha!" Kagome raced off with inhumane speed and disappeared down the well.

_Why does my demon blood crave a human? __**She's a miko as well.**__ But... why her? Though a miko, she is weak. __**Not. **__Ah, I suppose since she's like father and Mother... _Sesshomaru relaxed, and was about to continue doing paperwork when Rin burst in. "Lord Sesshomaru, I can't find Aun anywhere!" The little girl began to sob uncontrollably. "It's all my fault!" "Now Rin, we'll find Aun. Isamu, go and find Aun." The young wolf youkai nodded and ran off. "Ayaka, please take Rin back to her room." "Bye Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said before being ushered out by Ayaka. _Now if only the northern cat clan would quiet down, everything would be solved. _Sesshomaru quietly continued his work.


	5. Words Will Never Hurt Me

Me: Hi. Ed-kun and I are happy!

Roy: Why not me?

Riza: Get back to work, sir.

Me: You killed Lust in FMAB! And in FMA she played a good part... so tragic.

Me: And why are YOU here?

Inuyasha: Phew. Finally those weirdos left.

**Bad Inuyasha! Anyways...  
>Kagome: Spyrkle10 does not own FMA, FMAB, or Inuyasha.<strong>

**If I did, I would be rich! And, anyways... meet my sock puppet! Huh? Oh, he's sleeping. Too bad. Ed-kun is tired... so bored... Hey, leave me alone. LEAVE ME THE- oh, right. You came to read. SO READ THE STUPID STORY! **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 5- Words Will Never Hurt Me

Kagome relaxed as the violet light dissolved around her and she landed at the bottom of the Bone Eater's well. She sniffed the air instinctively. _It feels good to be a youkai. I can smell and hear lots of stuff. Sango's polishing her Hiraikotsu. I can hear it from here. _Kagome looked herself over. Her hair was midnight black and she had white dog-ears on the top of her head. Kagome couldn't resist pulling her fuzzy ears. Then she leapt out of the well.

Kagome pricked her ears to hear Kikyo and Inuyasha talking to one another and walking towards her. She dashed up a big tree just in time. _He's been with Kikyo again? He'll get it later. _"Kikyo, do you love me?" "Of course. I also no longer want to drag you to hell with me. My hatred has been spent." Kagome almost gasped at Inuyasha's words. The two lovers embraced. Inuyasha pulled away. "Kikyo, I must be going. Sango and Miroku must not know yet." "Very well, but come back tonight." With that, Inuyasha raced off.

_Did he just say he loved Kikyo? _"Inuyasha, sit!" "OW! What was that for Ka-" Inuyasha's nose twitched. "Uh… who are you?" _This is going to be a long story. _"It's me, Kagome. I'm actually a dog demon. My original parents were killed by a youkai named Hibiki, but my mother took me to the present and sealed away my demon blood. My mother had been in love with my father, and a note was included, which explained everything, when my fake mother found me in the well." "Hibiki? Your ears… Your parents were probably a black dog youkai and a white dog youkai. It's not very popular to have a black dog youkai mate when you're a white dog youkai.

"Hibiki is a white and black himself, and has decent strength. He doesn't want anyone to end up like him, half black, half white. He always said 'A hybrid is a hanyou on the day they turn human', so I wanted to kill him. I wasn't strong enough back then, though." Kagome stared at him. "Okay, but where can I find Hibiki?" "In the Forest of Eyes, which is to the south of here. Kagome sped off.

_After I kill Hibiki, I better regain whatever love Inuyasha has for me. _Kagome skidded to a stop. Her golden eyes widened as she gazed at the Forest of Eyes. _It's so beautiful. _"Get out. You're not welcome in my territory. Can't you smell, you pathetic hybrid?" Kagome turned around and saw a youkai that had silver hair, black dog-ears, and golden eyes. _Is this Hibiki? _"What's your name?" "Hibiki. Now get out, or I'll-" Hibiki dodged Kagome's lunge. "Not bad. But can you even graze my arm?" Kagome stretched out her claws. _I have instinctive moves. I think I can use them._

"Steel Swords!" Gleaming swords shot out of her claws. "Adamant Shield!" His claws stretched to form a shield. "Hah! Pure Knife!" A glowing pink knife shattered Hibiki's shield. He growled before saying "Adamant Mace!" His claws shimmered before he lunged for Kagome's arm. A light surrounded Kagome before turning Hibiki to ashes. _My powers have increased. I guess I can put up a natural shield. _She flexed her powers, spreading them out. _I guess it's because I'm a youkai now. _Kagome returned to the village, stopping only to smell the flowers of spring.


	6. Why Do You Smell Weird?

Me: Hi, guys. I'm eating veal tonight!

Inuyasha: Veal.. WANT VEAL! (drools)

Miroku: What a delicacy...

Me: What? No, you guys are eating the Kraft Mac & Cheese. My muses, Ed-kun and Kagome-san, are eating veal with me. Not you.

Shippo: Kagome...(sniffles)

**Aw, how cute...**

**Ed: Spyrkle10, your disclaimer! Spyrkle10 does not own FMA, FMAB, or Inuyasha.**

**Thanks, Ed-kun! Anyways, welcome to the wonderful world of set minds! YAY! Shippo's POV today! Lalala! Now get out. Veal is too expensive to give to you. Bye. Didn't I say leave? Thank you! And review! Everytime you don't, Inuyasha is forced to watch an hour of homemade yuri videos! And then he is traumatized and tells Shippo... Do it for Shippo!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 6- Why Do You Smell Weird?

"When's Kagome coming back? Did you see Kikyo again, and Kagome saw you? Is that why? Inuyasha, you're so imma-" Shippo was interrupted by a punch to his head, courtesy of Inuyasha. They were sitting around in Kaede's hut, waiting for Kagome. _I can smell Kagome! But her scent's changed… Nah. I'm just imagining it. _The flap opened, and Kagome came in. Sango and Miroku, who had been arguing about whether it was fair to pretend to exorcise youkai that aren't actually there just to receive food and shelter for the night, stopped and stared at Kagome. Kirara, who had been napping, woke up and cocked her head in curiosity. Shippo stared at Kagome's new features. Inuyasha just sat in a corner, mumbling about how weird girls are.

"Ka-Kagome? Is that you?" Shippo, Sango and Miroku all said in unison. "It's me, guys." Kagome explained everything that had happened to her. (insert story because I'm too lazy to write it) "I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Sango sympathetically said afterwards. "It's all right, Kagome. No matter what, we're here for you," said Miroku while gazing at her lowers..."Keh!" Inuyasha remarked. Shippo hugged Kagome. "I'm so glad you're back, Ma."

Shippo frowned as he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It was an accident." He bowed his head. _I can't believe I did that! _Kagome smiled and spoke in her clear, warm voice. _Like... an angel sent to help me._ "It's okay, Shippo. I'm honored to be your ma. You're like a son to me," and Shippo sniffled a little. "Kagome... I'm sorry. I keep thinking to the past. But I love you. So... let me teach you. We'll go over everything... together." Inuyasha said. _Looks like Inuyasha's not a complete slug brain! Too bad. I had a really good idea about a prank with lots of riddles._

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha braced himself for the _word_ as punishment for trying to apologize. Instead, she pressed herself against him. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I-I need to ask you something…" Kagome nervously twirled her midnight locks. "Do you love me? Really?" Her gold eyes held blue flecks. Inuyasha's voice rang out clear. "I love you, Kagome. I just couldn't admit it." _Yuck! _The young couple's lips pressed together. Kagome tingled. Shippo heard her heart pounding. When they stopped, a trace of regret still remained in Inuyasha's eyes.

Kagome's nose twitched. Shippo could only smell decay. Inuyasha excused himself under Kagome's watchful gaze. _If that Inuyasha cheats on Ma, I'm gonna make him pay! _Shippo silently vowed. He raised a fist to the air. "C'mon Shippo, let's go collect herbs for Kaede," Kagome called. "Yes Ma!" They ran to the Forest of Inuyasha, Shippo glaring at the retreating figure.

"Okay, what herb is this?" "This one's called Fever Bloom. When boiled, they are incredibly strong against fevers and colds. But when raw, touching it causes a rash." _Ma's so smart. _The duo of Kagome and Shippo were picking herbs. "Kaede wanted some of a herb that has red leaves and yellow tips. She also would like some Fever Bloom, so go ahead and pick it." Shippo nodded before scooping up the beautiful red flowers.

Kagome sniffed the air, tasting it. "Can you smell the other herb, Shippo? It smells like rotten blueberries." Shippo sniffed as well. _I smell it! Right behind that pine tree! _It's right there, Ma. Behind that pine tree!" Kagome smiled before brushing away the undergrowth to reveal the sought herb. Now, let's get this to Kaede right away. Good job, Shippo!" Shippo beamed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Sesshomaru's POV **_

For Sesshomaru, today was utterly boring. It was filled with paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. Treaties, flu epidemics, a new son born to the Northern lord, and all these other little things. _If I had a mate, maybe she could do this instead of me. Some youkai like that Kagome… fiery, educated, beautiful. __**Liking my idea, now, eh? **__Be quiet. You are vulgar. __**Well, I can't help it. I'm the opposite of you!**_He sighed. He had diminished the towering pile to a stack.

He was swiftly off to check on Rin. "Hi, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken taught me new words, but he won't tell me what they mean. What does 'retarded' and 'fu-" Rin was in her bedroom, being watched over by Jaken. Sesshomaru punished Jaken for cursing at the child and teaching her foul language by breaking his spine. "Jaken?" "Y-yes my lord?" "You are no longer in charge of Rin. Hanon will take care of her in your place." Sesshomaru's eyes were colder than ice. Jaken gulped as he crawled out of Rin's 'think blue' bedroom. Sesshomaru patted the child's head. He heard sobbing. "I didn't mean to get Jaken in trouble, and you don't see Rin often." Rin raised her head. "Let's go see Inuyasha and Kagome," Sesshomaru hoped this would stop the noise. "Okay!" Rin smiled.

Rin and Sesshomaru rode on Aun to Kaede's village. When they arrived, Rin went Kagome hunting. Sesshomaru gazed into the eyes of an inu youkai with black hair and white ears. "What is your name?" The youkai replied, "I am Kagome. My demon blood was sealed away at birth, so that's why I'm a demon now." "How is it that you still have your miko powers?" "Well… It's a secret," Kagome replied before saying hello to Rin.

Sesshomaru went in to speak with Inuyasha while Kagome and Rin played games. "Sesshomaru, it's so nice to see you," Inuyasha said. "I am here to comfort Rin. Nothing more. If you object, I see no reason not to slice you with Bakusaiga." A few hours later, a flowery Sesshomaru(don't ask) and a sleepy Rin headed home. _**Now do you like her? **__Maybe... Why didn't Father have this problem? __**He was vulgar, like me. So his inner beast was refined and transformed him into a good ruler. **__Well, the miko-youkai is a desirable mate... __**Now we're talking! **__Nevermind._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Hi. Sessy's 'inner beast' is like his other half, his inner opposite. It's a trait all Lords and their lordly offspring have. So, how's the story? **

**Father: Whatever happened to your humor?**

**Can it, ya miserable failure. Ahem, as I was saying... **

**Sessy: Call me Sesshomaru.**

**Fine. Sesshomaru. Anyways-**

**Inuyasha: Can I have ramen? Or steak? Or veal? Or MEAT? Meat! Meat! Meat! How I love it so! Meat MEAT!**

**Okay, I give up! Leave me alone! See ya next time!**


	7. Armor And An Old Tale

Me: Welcome to the Before The Story Show!

Ed: Me and Spyrkle10 are your hosts!

Al: Me, Kagome, Shippo and Sessy- I mean Sesshomaru- are your guests! Hi, Brother!

Me: So Sesshomaru, how are you?

Sesshomaru: Fine.

Me: Yeah, sure. A demon arguing with himself, a hanyou that can't choose between a dead miko and a living miko-youkai, a missing world, and 2 sadistic entity bastards called Thought and Truth.

Naraku: Such a weird show.

Ed: You're not allowed! (kicks Naraku with left leg in-between the legs)

Naraku: OW!OW!OW! (runs out comically)

Me: Nice one, Ed-kun! But that's all for today. Sorry folks!

Everyone: See you next time on the (music plays) Before The Story Show!

**And... POV is Inuyasha! The whole time! And review, people! Everytime you don't, Totosai spends an hour trying to resurrect Naraku from the dead! That would ruin the story, so stop Totosai and save the Inu Gang! Commence!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 7-Armor And An Old Tale

Inuyasha was in a good mood. Sesshomaru had left. Kagome was happy. The brat had finally shut up. And best of all, Kikyo loved him. All he had to do now was choose. He sighed.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kikyo," he had called out after he reached the hot springs. "Inuyasha." Kikyo held him in a welcoming embrace. "You should come with me, Inuyasha. I found a nice forest, well hidden, in which you could build us a house. I have almost found a way to become flesh, but with a touch of strength so I can bear your children." "My children? Really? You would accept me as a hanyou?" "Of course." "Kikyo, I'll think about this for a while. Then let's meet up here again." Kikyo nodded. Her eyes were warm, and at the edges was a hint of her piercing blue, which had disappeared. With a goodbye kiss, they parted._

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha sat in a tree, watching Kagome practice her battle moves. "Hey, Kagome. I had Totosai make you some armor. Here." He threw the blue robe to the ground, and Kagome easily caught it. "It's made from a powerful water demon. It's just as strong as my robe, but it's in blue." "Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes sparkled. A few tears of joy welled up. Kagome wiped them away. "Keh. Why do humans cry when they're happy?" In response to his words, her tears started falling faster. "SIT! SIT!" Kagome then walked off, her head held high.

"Has anyone seen Kagome?" Inuyasha was back in Kaede's hut, with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. _Dammit! Stupid wench, running off all on her own. Stupid bitch. _Sango raised her hand. "Kagome said she was going to get a sword, plus a new bow and arrows from Totosai." "Idiotic wench!" "Don't call Ma that!" Shippo cried.

"Well, if she hadn't been an idiot in the first place, I wouldn't have had to call her one!" "Ma's not an idiot! She just wants to be able to protect us, that's all!" "Keh. That's why you have me." "You can't protect us from every demon!" "Yes I can, brat!" "No you can't!" "Yes I can!" "Uh… Inuyasha, please stop it. You're going to upset Sango. You know how delicate she is, so pleaase don-" Miroku was awarded a knuckle sandwich for trying to intervene, courtesy of Inuyasha. "Keep out, you pervertish monk! This is our fight!" Sango tended to Miroku's stomach bruise while Inuyasha and Shippo continued to argue. Finally, Inuyasha surrendered, just before he dove into his ramen-peace-offering, munching ravenously.

That night, Inuyasha had a beautiful dream. He and Kikyo were married, and had many children, all laughing happily. Then the dream changed, and he was with Kagome, not Kikyo. The dream kept flashing back and forth. Finally, the dream ended, leaving Inuyasha with an answer in his mind. After 4 days of grueling boredom and bickering between our favorite hentai and demon slayer, Kagome came home.

She arrived just before lunch, a quiver of white arrows with black tips on her back, a silver bow on her left, a sheathed sword on her right. "Hi guys. Sorry if I took too long. The arrows are special arrows, designed to return to me after piercing their target, as well as using both demon and miko power. The bow was made from purified oak wood, and the string is reinforced with my hair. The sword…" Kagome unsheathed the sword, which looked like a throwing knife (the sheath looked like Tetsusaiga's sheath) but transformed into a sharp, long, medium width sword. The handle had a purple ribbon.

"Its name is Mitsuken (which means light sword) and it has 2 attacks right now. It can absorb, like Tetsusaiga. It was made from my fangs, your fangs, and a fang from some lion youkai that was the ruler of the most powerful lion demon pride. Pretty cool, huh? I took some time on getting back because I had to train to be able to use them. Anyway, have you done anything interesting or noteworthy while I was gone?" Everyone just let their mouths flap around, staring at Kagome in shock as she sheathed her sword. _Whoa… Lucky. How come Totosai gave her 3 things in 4 days? Unfair. _Kagome's ears twitched. "Tonight's the night of the half moon, right?" "Aye. That it be." Kaede's gravelly voice said. "I'm gonna do some training tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you, Shippo, but tonight I want to get the feel for it."

Kagome smiled with her lips and those famous puppy dog eyes. They pulsed with utter innocence and cuteness. _It's not like Kagome to leave again so soon. _Shippo clutched Kagome tightly as they ate their beef flavored ramen. Inuyasha, of course, ate like a herd of wild potbellied pigs. The rest of the day was spent teaching Shippo some attacks and new kitsune tricks (from both Inuyasha and Kagome).

The moment the sunset appeared, Kagome shouted "Goodbye! See ya' in the morning!" and was off like a rocket. Shippo began crying, "I can't sleep! Ma! Ma! Ma..." "Inuyasha, please tell Shippo a story." Miroku asked before resting his head on the nearest pillow… which happened to be Sango's butt. Sango didn't even blush and knocked the unsuspecting monk out cold. She dragged him away. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I have to deal with this complete baka that has the mental hide of a rhinoceros. I'll be back in an hour."

Inuyasha sighed. Why did the monk have to be such a hentai? Now he was in some meadow being tortured by Sango. Lucky. Which left Inuyasha to tell the pipsqueak a story. Finally, he squatted down and began comforting the crying kit. "C'mon, you're better than this. I'll tell you a story." "Really?" Shippo brightened up a little and stopped sobbing. "Sure. Just stop whining." Shippo nodded. "Okay. Here goes nothing. Once upon a time, a young man wanted to be just like his dad. He trained 12 hours every day, splitting them up into 3 segments: Strength, Agility and Attacks. He trained in each for 4 hours. Then he slayed many evil demons and men. 1 hour was left for breakfast and dinner." "He didn't even eat lunch?" "Nope. He was hardcore, youkai and completely focused on his duty. One day he met a beautiful young hanyou. He fell hopelessly in love, and she loved him in return.

"But one day she let out that she was engaged to another, his enemy, and he ruthlessly plunged his claws into her throat. However, her blood was so pure that it burned him, and he died." Shippo started crying again. Then, Sango returned. "Inuyasha... You told another bad story, didn't you?" Shippo weakly nodded. "The hero d-d-died!" and poor Shippo fell asleep from exchaustion, sobbing all through the night, to the annoyance of Inuyasha, Sango, and the still unconscious Miroku.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Elysia: Kagome has secret! Kagome has a secret!**

**Hughes: Aw, how cute...**

**Shippo: What is it?**

**I won't tell you! Nah nah! Wait 'til chapter 10, okay? So tired... zzzzzzzzzzz...**


	8. You Chose Her?

Me: Welcome to episode 2 of the Before The Story Show!

Ed: Today we'll be interviewing Kagome Higurashi!

Kagome: Hi! I'm Kagome!

Me: Ed-kun, I need to help Riza, so take over for me. Thank you!

Ed: Good luck!

Ed: So Kagome- (gasps and transforms into Envy)

Envy: No! I almost had fooled that fanfiction author!

Me: Ed-kun... where's Ed-kun, Envy!

Envy: Here. Have the shrimp.(tosses Ed-kun in a body-bag to me)

Ed: Why you...

Me: Ed-kun, be careful! And how long have you been deceiving me, Envy?

Envy: Since chapter 7.

Me;: Sorry guys, I have to end the show! Envy's annoying me! And he needs to be punished!

**Okay, POV is Kagome! My Inuyasha muse! Hip-hip hooray! **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 8-You Chose Her?

Kagome smiled as she slowly flexed her claws. "Wench, hurry up and make breakfast for us. C'mon, hurry up." Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha gulped. "Sit." Inuyasha ate dirt. Kagome's ears twitched. "Who is it?" She let out a growl. Inuyasha was in shock. His lips slowly moved. "Kikyo… it's you." Suddenly Inuyasha was up and running.

Quickly, Kagome caught up to him. "Guess hanyous aren't as strong as full blooded youkai." Shippo giggled, hoping Inuyasha would finally pay for punching him all those times. Inuyasha spit at Kagome, distracting her enough to get away. _He's got a lot of apologizing and dirt eating when he gets back. _"Sango, how about we soak in the hot spring tonight?" Sango shrugged and said, " I would love to. Thanks, Kagome." Kagome swung Shippo up into her arms. "Me and Shippo are training over there. Call us when its lunchtime." Shippo and Kagome began.

Shippo was working on punches first. _Fast, but not too light. _"Good job, Shippo. Let's move onto kicks. When you kick, you put more weight into it, like this." Kagome swung her leg, felling a pine tree. Shippo nodded, and copied what she had done. _I'm so proud of him._ "Perfect! I'm so proud of you, my son." Shippo grinned. "Alright, now combine the two." Shippo kicked, and then punched. "No, Shippo. It works like this. While kicking, punch. Your enemy won't be expecting it. Good! That's better." Kagome sensed something. Shippo stopped practicing. "Sesshomaru. How nice to see you here."

"Hmm. I thought I had masked my scent well enough." "What do you want?" Kagome unsheathed Mitsuken, pressing it to his throat. "I require your services at the palace, looking after Rin. I also wished to converse with Kaede. I still am in her debt. Now please release me." Kagome growled before sheathing Mitsuken. Sesshomaru was away in a flash. _As if I'd work for him. _Miroku came over, ringing a cowbell. "Lunch!" He took in the glistening sweat and curves of Kagome.

She sighed. Shippo and Kagome jogged back to the camp that Miroku and Sango had set up. "Mmm. Sango, these are delicious!" Kagome smiled. They were Miroku's favorite. "I need to get some firewood for tonight." Sango remarked as they quickly gulped down the good meal. Miroku suddenly found Sango to be more interesting than a third serving. "May I accompany you? A lady cannot wander the woods alone." "Fine, but only to spare Kagome, you hentai!" Kagome watched them walk off. _They have something going on. I'm gonna see if anything blossoms. Oh, now this is priceless!_

The two had stopped in a clearing." Sango, I need to tell you something. I have finally fulfilled my promise. No more looking at the wonders of women. No more flirting with other girls. Sango, I love you. I know I'm a pervert, but… will you marry me?" He shakily retrieved a ring from his pocket. Sango's jaw dropped open as she gazed upon her 'wedding ring.'

It was pure gold, and her initials were carved into it. In the middle was a sapphire shaped like a donut, with a small diamond at the center. To its left was a topaz, followed by an emerald. To the right of the sapphire was a pearl that shone with all the colors of the rainbow, followed by an amethyst that gleamed. "Oh Miroku…" He flinched for a second, questioning his proposal, expecting a slap. Instead, he felt Sango's embrace. Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes. But..." Miroku stiffened. "Wait a bit. I want to live together with you first, to make sure..." "Of course, Sango."

Kagome was overjoyed for her 2 friends. _Now if only Inuyasha would do that. _She went over to Kaede's. "Aye, child. Do ye wish to train yourself and hone yer miko abilities?" The look in Kagome's eyes said it all. Kaede began lecturing her on how to train, and techniques she should study. When she finished, Kagome thanked Kaede before walking off. _That'll help me when I'm… defenseless. _She looked up. The sun had all but disappeared, becoming a golden rim way off in the horizon.

"Kagome." "Inuyasha!" "It wasn't Kikyo, the real Kikyo. It was just a demon that tried to lure me out by changing its shape and scent. I'm sorry." "Okay… just this once," Kagome teased. "Betcha can't catch me, Inuyasha!" "I bet I can!" Laughing, they raced to the camp. Kagome grabbed her towel and a change of clothes, walking to the hot springs. She undressed and sank into the warm water.

"Ah… Now that feels good." "I know." The two girls quietly traded tips. "So... what about Inuyasha?" "He's... I'm worried. He keeps chasing after Kikyo." "But he keeps saying he loes you..." "I know." Then they went silent. After a while, they dressed and walked back to camp. "Sango, go on ahead. I smell Inuyasha with Kikyo. Oh, and did I mention she has an actual body now?" Sango just shrugged. She knew better than to mess with Kagome when she's upset.

Kagome masked her scent and watched them in a tree. "Kikyo, I've pondered over who I want. Most of your flaws are gone. I loved Kagome, but I love you. I didn't have enough time to get you a new kimono, but… will you stay with me?" _Inuyasha… doesn't love me? I saved him from killing. I saved him from his youkai self countless times, gave him ramen, and protected him while he was human. So why did he choose Kikyo, who's done nothing but try to kill me and Naraku. Why! WHY? _Kagome choked on her own breath, gasping, while hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran away. She had to get away; the pain clutching her heart wouldn't stop throbbing. It was a hot iron, smoothing out all her love for Inuyasha. When it stopped, she felt… empty. As if a part of her had died.

She made her way back to camp. She couldn't stay there, not with witty Miroku and joyful Sango. She and Shippo would live together on their own, somewhere. They would travel. "Shippo." She gently nudged her adopted son. "Ma? Did something happen?" "Inuyasha betrayed me. I-I can't stay here. Please, Shippo." Shippo leapt into her arms, whispering, "Night, Ma." Then he fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Thanks for reading, my loyal minions! And review! Every time you don't, Inuyasha tells Kikyo he loves her! And Kagome's watching! Save Kagome! And REVIEW! Next time, FMA joins the party!**


	9. Huh?

Me: Hi, guys. Today the show isn't on. Sorry. But Ed-kun's here!

Ed: Would you please stop making me act OOC?

Me: Okay. But only after our show. Or before.

Ed: Thanks.

Al: Spyrkle10 doesn't own FMA, FMAB, or Inuyasha.

Me: Thanks Al, here's a cat.

Al: Thank you!

Ed: Why'd ya have to give him a cat... Al, we can't keep it!

**So... here we go. And Roy/Riza makes an appearance! Ed's POV, but it changes to Roy's for the flash to our favorite HQ. Enjoy! **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 9- Huh?

Ed was just about ready to die. He had finally gotten to the Gate, but it had requested that he stay there for two years. He only had one hour left. But his body was about to give way. He hadn't drinken anything, or moved. His hunger was all right, though. The Gate at least provided food, in the form of knowledge.

Al had been training for so long. He was almost ready to find Brother. Teacher had taught him so much. However, she had exerted herself protecting Al from an assassin and had died. Al would find Brother and bring him back. He had to. The circle was ready. The sacrifice: a half dead mutated Gluttony, lured to sleep by aromatherapy.

As the Gate opened to release Ed, Al pressed his hands to the black circle. A red lightning sprouted up as the two brothers saw each other. "Al!" "Brother!" The two embraced, happy for a moment. Truth grinned. "Well, Eddie, looks like you're in trouble. Two people here at the same time is a no-no. So you either switch places or stay. Staying here is out of the question. So you either pay the toll for a new world which has alchemy and a new journey, die a slow painful death, or switch forever. So, what is it?" The brothers nodded in unison.

_I won't die. Not after waiting two long years in this endless hell. No way will I let Al die. And we won't separate. I won't let Al be crushed by the turmoil of London. _Truth clapped his hands. "Well, that's one body coming up, Mr. Alchemists. Who's gonna give it? I've supplied you with Alphonsie's old armor." Truth gestured to a suit of armor, old and broken. Al pushed Ed back and raised his hand. "I will. I don't know what happened to me before. But I WILL help Brother!" "No! Al! Don't do it!" "Too late, Eddie."

Ed and Al woke up in a beautiful field. "Al…" "I-I remember! Everything that happened… Well, at least Truth said we had another chance, right? I think this is a world of magic, I just can feel it, gave me information about this world. It's in pieces, though. I'll tell you everything Truth told me after we find a village to stay at for the night."

"Al... what do you mean by 'remember?'" "Well, Brother... as part of the toll, my memories of being in a suit of armor and with you were erased. But since I remembered them..." "Truth must be in a good mood. Tell me now, Al. I need to know what Truth said, the bastard."

_**Meanwhile, at HQ...**_

Roy had finally fulfilled his dream. No, not becoming Fuhrer(though he had achieved that as well). Becoming Fuhrer _and _marrying Riza. He had proposed to her one day while they were walking together, patrolling the streets.

_-Flashback-_

_Roy suddenly kneeled down. Riza had a confused look. "Riza..." "Yes, Roy?" He shakily flipped open the box in his pocket and held it out. "I know you've always supported me... and in Ishbal, you saved me countless times. So, this time, will you save me again?" Roy's heart was beating fast. From the moment he saw her smile, he was only for her. And so he began dating other girls to make her jealous. He tried everything. Then, he stopped. He was patient. And now, for once, instead of turning down his offer of a drink or a ride, she said "Yes, Roy. How could I refuse?" And they laughed._

_-End Flashback-_

"Roy, you can come in now. Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda, I know you're out there. You can come in as well." _She's really changed. _The group, shamefaced, came out from hiding. "We got pictures!" "Havoc, I swear you're as bad as Hughes." Roy accused, and walked into hospital room #365. Riza was lying in the bed, holding the baby. "A boy or a girl?" "Girl." The baby had big,wide, brown eyes, with a slash of blue in the upperleft corner.

Her hair was long, even though she was only a few minutes old, and was a fiery orange. "She looks like you." "Well, what should we call her?" Havoc kept snapping pictures of Riza with the baby, Roy with the baby, and both of them with the baby. Roy was now gently cradling the child. "What about... Edwin?" _Almost like a female name for Edward..._ Then Riza simply said,"To honor them, then. And Roy, I think Edwin's hungry."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Okoy-dokey, how was that? Good, right? And review! Everytime you don't review, Edwin pukes on Roy! Then Roy gets angry... Protect the military staff and Riza by reviewing! And hurry!**


	10. An Irresistable Offer

Me: Noxy The Proxy, EverRose808, Smooch119, and Angel wolf11021, thank you for reviewing. Now, let the Before The Story Show begin!

Ed: Hi, it's me, Edward Elric. Today we're interviewing Truth- the sadistic basta-

Truth: I am not _that_, Mr. Alchemist. I am all, one, the world, the universe... but most importantly, I am you. Never forget that.

Me: Okay. So why did you cut the Elrics some slack?

Truth: To equivalize the toll of the bringing back of Trisha Elric, I lessened the price, and the memory of Ed's younger brother was taken accidently. I had to be equivalent...

Me: I understand. I know how hard it is to judge fairly.

Ed: But he- that...

Al: Spyrkle10-san does not own FMA, FMA, or Inuyasha. Spyrkle10-san, can I be in charge of the disclaimer?

Me: Of course, Al. And keep up the love with Melissa. She's a good cat. Now, readers, that's all the time we have for today's show! See you next time!

**Okay, so today's Kagome again. And I shall hurry! Next time we interview Kagome's mom! 3, 2, 1, GO!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 10- An Irresistible Offer

"Here's a nice little abandoned shack. We'll stay here for now." Kagome and Shippo had been traveling nonstop for the past two days and were tired. Well, Kagome was tired. Shippo was well rested after sleeping in her arms. "You sleep, Ma. I'll go and get some food for us." Kagome nodded and said drowsily, "Well, be careful, and bring back some deer." With that, Shippo dashed off.

Kagome was exhausted. Many demons had attacked her on the way here, and she had defeated them all. She quickly glanced around the shack. It had a cabinet and a bed. She flopped down onto it and closed her eyes. _I can't go home... I don't fit in with humans. I have to stay here... _She fell asleep while thinking. A while later, she awoke to Shippo prodding her. "I caught a buck. Here. I skinned it, too. Are you okay, Ma?"

"Of course, Shippo. I'm fine. Now, you should go out and practice. I'll carry the buck out and then we can eat." _I can't let him worry..._ She dragged the buck out, grunting, her muscles stiff. Shippo had already started a fire for her and was now praticing his Fox Fire. _So smart. _"Thanks, Shippo." Shippo grinned at her before turning back to his training.

Slowly roasting the buck over the fire, her mind kept playing Inuyasha betraying her over and over again, like a VCR. "Ma! The meat looks done!" Kagome was shocked out of her stupor. "Thanks, Shippo." Slowly, she lifted the buck onto the ground. Then, Shippo and Kagome's instincts broke free. With claws and fangs, the two youkai tore into the meat. "So good..." Kagome mumbled. "I wish we had utensils, though." Shippo only let out a 'uh huh' as he ate the last of his share.

Kagome's eyes jolted open. _We fell asleep! _"Come. Rin needs a caretaker, miko-youkai." _Sesshomaru! _"Leave us alone!" Sesshomaru regarded her with a cold look. "I have your weapons and your kitsune kit." "Besides, you have nowhere else to go. The hanyou betrayed you, and no other human village will accept you." _Shippo! _Shippo was being held by Sesshomaru, his unconsious, limp body covered in tiny scratches. _He put up a fight. _"Now, simply sign over your services for as long as I wish to have you serve as Rin's guardian."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it and her face become complacent. _I've got to go with him. And as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. _"I will sign." "Good. Here is the scroll." She read the scroll. '_This hereby states that you will serve your master for as long as wishes for you to protect...' _Two iprinted circles resided below. One was a blood red. And there, the scroll stated, '_the blood of Master on the right, servant on the left.' _Shakily, she raised her right hand. _It's a spell of some kind... but I have to. For Shippo's safety. _She quickly snagged a bit of her index finger on a fang. Then, she pulled it off and rubbed her blood into the circle.

The scroll glowed for a moment before being scooped up by Sesshomaru. "You cannot betray me." Kagome nodded, and followed him. They began at the pace of a horse carriage (a walking oace for demons) and Kagome had her weapons (and her son) returned. The forests they were traveling through were a distinct red, a special trait of the Western Lands. Shippo shook in her arms for a moment, and she tripped. As she stood and caught up to him, he mumbled under his breath, "_pure _inu-youkai are better than the mutts."

Kagome responded to Sesshomaru's comment by kicking him, The Killing Perfection, Lord of the Western Lands, right in the balls. "If I didn't require your services, you would be dead." _Well, you insulted my heritage, you... _They arrived at Sesshomaru's castle by nightfall. Sesshomaru led her to a room that looked exactly like Rin's, but without the toys. There were two blue beds. "You and the kitsune kit will sleep here. Rin's room is just to the left of yours. Dinner is in one hour. Kira will be your servant." With that he left.

"Yeah, sure, he's a charmer," Kagome muttered. A russet colored wolf demon walked in politly. "I am Kira. Do you require anything?" Kagome shook her head. Kira walked over to give Shippo a bath. "Rin, are you ready for dinner?" Kagome walked over to Rin, who was confused. "No, Kagome-san. Lord Sesshomaru-sama told me you would help." Kagome sighed. _Just great. _Alright, where's your evening kimono?" Rin pointed to her closet. Kagome opened it and brought out a kimono. "Is this it?" Rin nodded. The kimono was a spring green, silk, and had an intricate yellow flower pattern on it.

After a depressing 10 attempts, Kagome finally got the kimono on Rin. Then she combed Rin's hair out. After that, she looked in her wardrobe and gasped in pain. Shippo had finished his bath and Kira rushed to her side. "Are you alright? If you aren't feeling well, you can-" Kagome had dropped to the ground in a dizzy, fevered faint.

In Kagome's twisted nightmare, Inuyasha was killing her. It was the night of the half moon, when she turned human. Because her miko powers were so strong, she had given up a night of her true form to prevent her from purifying herself. Now he was killing her for it. And Kikyo was watching, making kissy faces at Inuyasha. To Kagome, the world was green and brown. Inuyasha backed away from her and said, "No use killing her. It would ruin my precious claws." With that, they left her in the dirt to twist in agony.

While Kagome was unconscious, wounds kept appearing. And her demon blood smelt almost human. Sesshomaru was actually worried about Kagome. Even his experienced healers were helpless. _**Ah ha! So you do care. Now, why don't you tell her? **__Because... she is my servant now. __**No, the spell only prevents the person from betraying you. **__Fine. But first, I have to make sure she returns our feelings. __**I can live with that. **__**As long as she survives... **_This time, Sesshomaru and his beast were in union.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**That last little paragraph was Sessie's-**

**Sessie: I AM SESSHOMARU!**

**Who cares. Anyways, bold, italic, AND underlined means Sesshomaru and his beast thinking in unison. Over time, I think they'll merge together to form a better Sesshomaru. After all, Sessy here is the raw, untreated version of Mustang... **


	11. What The Hell?

Ed and Me: Welcome to the Before The Story Show!

Me: As promised, today we interview Kagome's mom!

Ed: Why can't my mom be here… (sobs)

Me: Well…. Shut it.

Me: Anyways, sorry Ed-kun! And Eva, why didn't you tell Kagome about her background sooner?

Eva: Well… if she was found out, The Dark would have killed her.

Me: Right… the notorious Dark Demon known as Tsukiko.

Sesshomaru: Why must there be a villain?

Ed: To add buttkicking awesome scenes! And we battle for Kagome's heart!

Me: Ed-kun, don't reveal the future! That's my job! And that's it for today! See you next time on the Before The Story Show!

**So, let's start out with Ed. And review! Every time you don't, Kagome has to have another terrible nightmare! Which leads to Sessy killing himself! Save Sessy and Kagome by REVIEWING!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 11- What the Hell?

"Okay, let me get this straight. We're in the Feudal Era of some country that doesn't have a name. This world is also populated with creatures known as youkai that are basically like magical versions of the type of chimeras Greed had. And we are trapped here forever. To top it all off, to restore your body, we need to find a magical jewel called the Shikon Jewel, which was destroyed only a month ago!" "It's not that bad, Brother. At least we have our alchemy."

Ed frowned at his little brother. "Hey, looks like a traveling group of demon slayers." Ed pointed out a group of people. "A monk, a demon slayer, a priestess… Brother, is that a demon?" "Yep." The two charged. _I want to study the chemical makeup of a youkai. _Al clapped his hands and the priestess was knocked out. She had long black hair, and a traditional priestess garment on. Ed punched the youkai in the gut while kicking him in the head.

"Phew. Good thing we had the element of surprise. That demon has a pretty powerful sword." Al nodded and banged heads with the monk. "If we had fought them fairly, Brother, we might not have won." Ed paid no attention. He was busy assessing the hanyou's (as he had learned) chemical makeup. _It's just like a chimera, except it doesn't look like the transmutation was complete. Probably because he's only half demon. A full demon's makeup must be a complete chimera's makeup._

When the group woke up, they were disarmed and tied up. Inuyasha spoke. "Give back my sword!" The short blonde teen quietly replied, "I'll set you free and give back your weapons if you tell me yours names and all about the Shikon Jewel." Ed's golden eyes seemed to stare right into their souls. "Sango." "Miroku." "Inuyasha." "Kikyo." The gang settled down and told their story, except for a growling Inuyasha.

"Well, can you tell me how to find the Shikon Jewel?" "Keh! Why do you want it, anyway?" Ed's face turned grim. "See that suit of armor over there? That's my brother. Al, lift up your head." Everyone (except Ed) gasped. "That's why. That jewel is the only way to fix my brother."

_**Kagome's POV**_

Kagome had woken up in the hospital after a week of that endless nightmare, all wounds cured. Sesshomaru was watching her, and said, "I'm glad you are alive." _Does he mean it? Or does he want me to be a good guardian for Rin? _Her heart was thrumming, almost like a growl of desire. Sesshomaru walked off, still unsure about her feelings. A maid rushed in. "Oh, Lady Kagome, you are alright! Please, you should go back to your room. It is late in the night, after all."

Kagome walked down the deserted hallway, heading to her room. Slowly, the door creaked open, and she stepped in, immediately flopping down on the bed. _Sesshomaru… so different from Inuyasha. I think I might have fallen in love again… No, I'm just nervous. And in my sleep, at the end, I saw the story of two brothers. I blacked out because I sensed their travel between worlds. Why? Is it my destiny to help them? __**"Yes, Kagome."**__ Thought? __**"Yes. But I am not a demon. I am like Truth to this world. When the Shikon Jewel vanished, a small part of it went into you. If you ever choose your mate, the power of the jewel will grant a wish to him because of your strong feelings. But only if the love is true. You must help the Elrics, Kagome. You have a blood link with Al. If he stays a suit of armor, you will eventually die."**_

Kagome awoke early in the morning. She supposed she believed what Thought had told her. Kagome pricked her ears. A dragging sound could be heard. She raced to Rin's room. A familiar figure greeted her: Naraku! "Ah, Kagome. I am but a lingering part of Naraku. But I can still kill you." Kagome unsheathed Mitsuken. "Light Freeze!" A blinding light raced like a breath of wind towards Naraku. He dodged, but a part of it hit his arms. "Light Freeze renders the enemy unable to use any body part it touches." "Then I'll use my legs." Naraku began racing towards her, and he kicked her in the head. "Nova Strike!" An orange wind mixed with lava hurled towards Naraku, who couldn't dodge in time.

With a piercing gasp, the last remaining piece of Naraku turned to dust. Kagome raced towards Rin. Rin's kimono was stained a scarlet red. Kagome concentrated her miko powers into healing Rin, but the pool of blood by her side kept getting bigger. Rin was covered in gashes, and her eyes were barely open. "Tell… tell Lord Sesshomaru that Rin's sorry she couldn't keep her promise." Tears filled Kagome's eyes.

_How can I save Rin? She doesn't deserve to die… Wait, maybe if I bleed a good portion of my blood into her, I might be able to save Rin! _Kagome quickly used Mitsuken to slash out two big cuts on her legs. Slowly, tentatively, Rin's scent began to change, and her wounds began to heal. Sesshomaru arrived just as Kagome was lifting Rin up and sheathing her sword. "What happened to her?" He demanded. "A small part of Naraku survived. I killed it and poured some of my blood into Rin." "May I… may I pour some of my blood in as well?" _Of course, he wants to be blood related to his ward._

After Sesshomaru had poured some of his blood into Rin, she was taken to the infirmary. As she slept, Kagome went to visit Shippo. "Shippo, wakey wakey." "Huh? Oh. Good morning, Ma!" Kagome helped Shippo dress. "I was worried about you, Ma. Kira-san took care of me, but I missed you." He snuggled up against her. "Shippo, I have something to tell you." Shippo nodded. "Rin has become a… well, either a hanyou or a demon. Probably demon. I want you to help her out and teach her about being a youkai. And how to fight. Not kitsune tricks, but punches and kicks, dodging… Those things. Plus, teach her the traditional youkai ways." "Really? Rin-chan's youkai now? Yay!" Shippo started thinking about how he was going to teach her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Yeah… Inuyasha is an idiot. Kagome just kicked Naraku incarnation's butt! Though she suffered a headache… And Ed gets to have Ed-kun awesomeness!**


	12. A Trip To The Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: Please don't write that puppy Inuyasha one-shot!

Kagome: Do it. He betrayed me for Kikyo!

Lust: What a stupid name.

Envy: Why aren't we in this story? Lust, is it your fault?

Me: Yep. That little hellish teenager tried to kill me! Of course, I can't die, but still…

Ed: Don't let THEM into this fanfic! You bastard! I thought you were better than this…

Al: Please forgive Brother, Spyrkle10. He just wants to protect me. Brother, stop trying to dye Envy's hair pink!

Ed: Huh? Oh.

Roy: (hope this gets me out of paperwork) Spyrkle10 DOES NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. I do, in this fanfic, own Fullmetal's body.

Ed and Me: (making out, Ed-kun against his will)

Ed: (gasps, dresses, and pulls away from me) Ugh. Sex is horrible. (whispers) I stink at it…

Hawkeye: At last, Ed has discovered his unsexyness.

Me: Ed-kun, please take over the show for me… I feel nauseous…

Ed: Al, help me out.

Al: Okay, Brother!

Al and Ed: Welcome to the (music) Before The Story Show!

Ed: Today we interview Tsukiko, a mysterious demon. She is a succubus, sexy, merciless, female, and more powerful than Father version of Pride!

Al: I'm scared now, Brother.

Ed: Don't worry, Al. And welcome, Tsukiko!

Al: Would you like something to drink?

Tsukiko: I thought she would be here… she did nothing to cure the Child's ignorance… I was so close to finding the Child… now she is powerful enough to stop me…

Ed: Well, I'm sorry this 'she' of yours isn't here.

Al: And that's all the time we have today.

Ed and Al: See you next time on the (music) Before The Story Show!

**So, who is 'she?' What is this 'Child' Tsukiko keeps talking about? Maybe Ed will know… Al's POV! **

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 12- A Trip To The Sesshomaru

Al was happy. Ed was okay, they were on a fast track to getting back his body, and the hanyou, Inuyasha and his group had been set free. Now he and Ed were heading to Sesshomaru's castle. He could supposedly help them. And if he couldn't, his library could. Brother could work wonders with strands of information.

"Brother, is that the castle? It's so big." "Yep." As soon as the duo reached the gates and let themselves in, they were greeted by a black haired youkai with twitching cute little white dog-ears and golden eyes with streaks of blue. She was dressed in a fiery red kimono with etchings of symbols.

Al looked over to his brother. Ed was gawking for a moment, then snapped back and said, "I'm Edward Elri-" Ed was cut off by the demon. "I'm Kagome. Thought told me all about you, and Al. Thought is like Truth, but feminine and compassionate. I'm glad to be able to help you."

Ed slammed his automail hand on the wall. "How?" "A part of the Shikon Jewel is inside me. One day, when I have chosen my mate, he can use the sliver to make a wish. And I shall tell him to wish for Al's body. I want to help you, and I'm the only one who can…" Tears filled Kagome's eyes before she blinked them away.

_**Edward's POV (We NEED some Ed-kun)**_

_She's so pure, so kind… like Al, but feminine. I miss Winry so much. _"This castle is really big, Ms. Higurashi." "Well, I don't know much about it. I only know how to get to our rooms, the library, Sesshomaru's office, and the infirmary. And call me Kagome." "Well, what do you do around here?" Ed asked. "I like to read. History and Poetry, especially."

Ed responded by asking, "What about chemistry?" Kagome began twirling her hair, flustered. "Well… I like but whenever I start to calculate something, weird stuff happens, like blue and gold lightning… "Well, did you see the Gate? And… him?"

Kagome thoughtfully responded with "Well, one of my oldest memories is a blur of gray. But… I'm not an alchemist like you two are!"

Ed patted her softly on the shoulder. "It's not like you're in trouble or anything. How 'bout I teach you?" "And I'll help too! Brother has a short temper sometimes!" Al had bravely joined the conversation. "I'M NOT SHORT!" With that, the duo- excuse me, trio, began to laugh and continued to tease each other. _I need to protect both of them… No one will end up like Nina or Hughes._

Finally, they reached the door to Sesshomaru's office. Two inu youkai of Sesshomaru's personal guard stood at attention, adorned with the official 2 moon badges. "Who're you, shortie?" Ed (to Kagome's relief) replied with "I am here to speak with 'Lord' Sesshomaru. I believe I requested for an audience with him."

Ed had practiced this smooth way of talking with the higher-ups (excluding Roy) and was an expert in this art. "Are you sure this guy's Edward Elric?" "Nah. But Lord Sesshomaru can handle himself, even though he won't be able to land a finger on our lord. What a pipsqueak."

As you can tell, Ed finally cracked. "WHO'S SO SHORT THAT A WHALE MISTOOK HIM FOR A PLANKTON AND SWALLOWED HIM WHOLE AND WHEN SCIENTISTS OPENED UP THE WHALE'S STOMACH THEY COULDN'T FIND HIM!" Steaming, Ed stormed past the quivering guards into Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru turned towards Ed, a cold wave of annoyance in his eyes.

As a result, he punched poor Sessy with his right automail arm. Sesshomaru responded by unsheathing Bakusaiga. "You dare touch me?" "Well, if I'm going to stay here and be at your beck and call, it doesn't matter. Look, we'll teach Kagome alchemy and be good soldiers. Besides, we have alchemy." "An alchemist… what do you want in return?"

Ed was a bit… ecstatic. "We want a room at this castle, unlimited access to the library, and funds for our research." Of course, Sesshomaru was unconscious screaming, "Jackpot!" "I agree to these terms. However…. Do not attempt to hit me again. I shall have to punish you then." Ed nodded. Meanwhile, Al and Kagome were hovering around the door, eavesdropping. "Hanon?" A beautiful girl with wavy blue hair and feather patterns etched on her skin by Sesshomaru's side replied, "Yes?" "Take care of the Elrics' needs." Hanon then dragged Ed and Al off on a tour.

As Hanon gave them a tour of the castle, Ed went to sleep. Over time, he had perfected the way to be in a mode, just between sleeping and awake. Or, as he dubbed it, 'Mustang 's Lecturing Avoider Mode.' **Perfect for usage on any type of lecture and gives a boost to your strength****! **Ed and Al's room was connected to a secret passage to the library, plus it was also connected to a blue, empty room, except for a table with an empty notebook.

_Perfect. _Ed and Al didn't bother to show up for dinner, but Kagome visited them afterwards. "I already know the table, and the laws. So can you start teaching me alchemy?" Al replied, "Sure. So let's start out with circles." Ed automatically jumped up and created some chalk and a chalkboard.

Then, the two drew some basic circles, handed Kagome a small slate and chalk, and told her to start practicing. The circles were instinctive, and each one she drew was perfect. The meaning/purpose of the circle was quickly memorized, and within an hour, Kagome had learned all the basic circles.

"You did it, Kagome! Even I didn't learn them so fast." "You did great!" Kagome smiled and soaked up the words of praise. Meanwhile, Shippo had been visiting a still sleeping Rin in the infirmary, and had just gotten back to Kagome's room, sleepy. Kagome sniffed the air, now knowing this. "I think that's it for tonight. Shippo's probably tired. And you are too." Ed almost put up his hand, to call out, "Wait!" But he knew that she was too tired.

"Good night." Al said. Ed barely managed a "I hope you shrink in the night." Kagome giggled before playfully saying, "That can be arranged." And she left. Hanon suddenly magically appeared, holding out a tray of food. A whirlwind of crumbs blew around the bedroom, then were sweeped up by a sighing Hanon. Stuffed, Ed let out a burp.

The 2 brothers laid on their given beds, and Hanon excused herself for the night. Ed, being stubborn, refused to take off his regular Flamel coat, though he did take off the gloves. "Brother?" "Yes, Al?" "When… when I get my body back, can we… can we find someplace nice, like Resembool, and marry, and… and settle down?" "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone just right for you." "And then Kagome can come to the wedding!" Smiling, Ed wistfully said, "And I'm sure Winry will be with us in spirit."

Al, now satisfied, lost himself in a sea of alchemical equations. Ed lovingly stroked his automail, then polished the precious gifts. Then, reassured that Winry's mobile shrine was properly cleaned, Ed fell asleep, his face happy at last.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Okay, I rushed a little. Sorry I rushed. Sloth keeps-**

**Sloth: Mush, mush my Spyrkle10! Keep GOING!**

**Lust: Shut the hell up, sweetheart. Fullmetal brat's coming.**

**You guys need to stop doing that.**

**Ed: Bastard.**

**Envy: Retard.**

**No fighting!**

**Ed: Al, cover me. I'm gonna fight Envy.**

**Al: I killed Sloth… I killed our mother! (sobs)**

**Oh-kay…. Weird. (facepalms) And my leaving has been moved up to next week! INSANITY IS MINE AT LAST! Roger. I'm out. (Jumps in front of exploding building in awesome-looking pose) Now I shall use my awesome authoress powers to summon lightning! "Yeah, we're gonna be kung fu fighting!" Bad music player. "Every Heart-" **

**Naraku: My music is better. **


	13. A Word of Caution

Roy: Why aren't I in this fanfic?

Envy: So the little pony knows words.

Roy: Die.

Lust: Spyrkle10 won't let you kill us.

Ed: Yeah, but it's time to start the show…

Al: Brother! I don't think forcing Lust to drink gasoline is very nice!

Greed: Nice one, Elric.

Sloth: I liked pretending to be Spyrkle10 more.

Me: Why do people have to pretend to be me? Even my own OC betrayed me.

Thought: Well, I'm called Thought for a reason!

Riza: Shouldn't you hire me?

Me: No way! That's why I have Spell Check! And Ed!

Riza: (sighs) Fine. But Mustang did become Fuhrer. He should be allowed in this fanfic.

Me: That's why he isn't. His position is too vital. Do you want Amestris to be pummeled by Drachma or some other country because their leader is missing? Or for Roy to lose his job?

Ed: Well, anyway, welcome to the Before The Story Show!

Me: Hi, everyone! Today we interview…. Rin!

Rin: (drools cutely in deep sleep) ….

Ed: Spyrkle10…. Rin's asleep.

Me: But she's so cute!

Rin: Ed will take off his shirt …. (in sleep)

Ed: (grimaces before making zombie-like movements to remove shirt)

Me: Did I mention that here, Rin has…. (Salivates, then faints because Ed hasn't covered his beautifully sculpted torso….)

Gluttony: Lust… lust… lust… lust…. MUST FIND LUST!

Ed: And that's all the time we have for today. See you next time on the Before The Story Show!

**Poor me. And sorry, my loyal followers. I revised the entire story. So read it again. And be marveled at my changes! So enjoy this gift. And Sessy's POV! Review! Every time you don't, Ed is forced to make out with Rin! Save Ed and Rin from becoming traumatized, and save Kagome & Al from eternal sadness… and save Ed from Sessy's wrath! Please review! Save everyone… And I am a horrible author…. I haven't updated in forever! You can flame me. Burn me. Just spare Al. And Ed.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 13- A Word of Caution

Sesshomaru was having an interesting week. Kagome collapsed with wounds and woke up perfectly fine, Rin was almost murdered, and two new staff members were hired. Considering all this, it would be a miracle if Sesshomaru was able to get any paperwork finished. So, he had resigned himself to a morning of dreary paperwork. And letters from the other Lords about his affections for Rin and a non-royal demon. .

After going through the last of the dreaded paperwork, Sesshomaru decided to visit Kagome. Just to check on her and make sure she was properly taking care of Rin. _**Ah ha, you do like her… **__This Sesshomaru has no need for a non-royal mate. And she is a servant. __**Hmm… It's been a long time since you resorted to speaking in third-person. Trying to put up walls? **_Sesshomaru decided to ignore his beast.

Rin was still asleep in her room, and had been for two days. Her ears were just beginning to point, and a few streaks of silver could be seen in her hair. Sesshomaru gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Rin had always managed to simultaneously annoy, amuse and brighten him. Tasting the air, he could smell that Kagome was in the garden with the kitsune kit.

Kagome was picking flowers for Rin with Shippo, and so far, they hadn't found anything Shippo-approved. "Shippo, I'm going to practice with Mitsuken. Be careful, I'll be right here if you need me." Shippo slowly nodded his little head once before sprinting off to find the prettiest flowers for Rin.

Gracefully, Sesshomaru stepped into the Alchemy Researching Room, the room connected to Ed and Al's room. The duo was currently having a discussion about the effects of youkai DNA on plants which were then eaten by humans thus having an effect on them. On the table a mound of open scrolls and plants rested. "I wish to speak with Edward regarding his research results and a few rules that must be followed on these grounds."

Surprised, Ed nodded, and Al hurriedly left the room to cuddle with his stuffed kitten. "So what do you need to tell me?" "Strict rules require no fraternizing on castle grounds, no leaving without permission, and for you to sign this. In your own blood." Sesshomaru pulled out a scroll written in ancient text.

Ed scrutinized the yellowed parchment. "WHAT THE HELL! I'm not a servant!" Ed yelled. "I only mean to make sure that you do not betray me," Sesshomaru replied calmly. Sighing, Ed transmuted his automail into his famous blade and made a small incision. The red drops pooled into a small jar. Ed dipped his fingers into it and, with a flourish, wrote: **I consent to follow these rules for as long as our deal is upheld. **

Ed changed the subject quickly. "Our research on youkai blood's effect on humans is making swift progress." "What do you know?" Sesshomaru inquired. _I need to know about Rin… Will she be safe? __**Rin needs a mother, Sesshomaru. **_"So, our studies show that children react more positively to changes, while adults have a better chance of falling into a coma, while their instincts run wild. These people normally die within a month or so."

"And what about the status of those that react positively?" Sesshomaru asked. He was fully aware that Rin was on her last life. There were no third chances. Second chances, maybe, but Rin had died twice. No one could arise from the dead three times completely intact.

Ed was oblivious to this and continued on. "Our studies were conducted with the condemned villagers of the Western Lands, so our studies should be accurate. Children usually end up succumbing to their instincts without guidance, and have to be put down. Adults… only 9% survived. The children that survived, however, all ended up as full demons."

Ed rolled up the various scrolls containing that line of research. "It will be another four days before we finish, but… with so many dead…" Sesshomaru flatly stated, "They would have died anyway," and strolled out to his garden. _Rin will survive. She has Shippo, and me, and- __**Kagome. Sesshomaru, your barriers are snapping. Brittle as twigs. **__These are troubled times. And that bitch of a miko cannot be strong. She. Is. Pathetic. This Sesshomaru does not mate with lowly servants._

Kagome was training with Mitsuken when Sesshomaru pricked her shoulder. "Sesshomaru." He frowned. "Miko, where is your kit?" Kagome responded tartly, "He's gathering flowers for Rin. I am training so that I may protect your charge better."

_**Sarcastic as ever. **_Sesshomaru slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome's ears stood erect, and she wielded Mitsuken. Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga, and the demonic swords clashed. _She is a worthy opponent, of excellent skill. _Kagome moved in an experienced way, dodging his swift strikes with ease.

_**It is time to end this.**_ Sesshomaru moved in for his real attack- all the others had been decoys. Kagome twisted like a knot. Sesshomaru dredged up all of Bakusaiga's energy, but the pink light of miko powers dimmed his hair and stalled his movements. Kagome kicked Bakusaiga out of his hand.

"Good match, miko. Maybe next time I will fight with all of my strength, but I do not wish to injure Rin's guardian. It would greatly discomfort the girl," Sesshomaru admitted. _She beat me. This Sesshomaru was beaten by a lowly hybrid inu demon. __**A good mate. **__**Yes. **__But I hold no affection for her. Stop this manipulation at once!_

_**Ha ha ha! **__You dare mock me?___Kagome sheathed her sword, leaving to find her adopted son. Sesshomaru left to consult with his father. The shrine was hidden, deep within Lily Forest. Sesshomaru glided past the labyrinth of pines, behind the boulder that's hidden by the waterfall and Aquamarine River, named for the gems that lie deep beneath the water.

Beyond the boulder, Sesshomaru arrived in an open-air cave whose ceiling was non-existant. Grass grew, and dianthus flowers were scattered about. Sesshomaru almost smiled at the irony. _Father's grave has his wife's favorite flower. _Yes, Lady Izayoi was known for the violet and pale purple flowers.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**I'm an evil person. So sorry for not-**

**Al: I brought cupcakes!**

**Cupcakes? Why Al, you are just the sweetest boy. Now, how is your kitten?**

**Al: She almost died the other day. We were strolling when-**

**Envy: Yeah. That's right. I almost killed your infested, molested, scrawny, ugly, kitty friend.**

**Ed: What do you have against cats? My brother's cat did nothing wrong!**

**Envy: It's not the cats, baka. It's you.**

**Well, I'd love to watch, but I have to upload this… So review! Please…. I need more fuel to keep going…. Even just one word will give me enough strength to start my next masterpiece….**


	14. Time For A Shot!

Me: Okay! Thanks for reviewing, you know who are! And all that other good stuff!

Ed: Spyrkle10, can't I just kick both of their butts at once?

Me: No. It has to be an awesome fight.

Al: Brother! Something's wrong with Melissa!

Me: Ah! Welcome to the Before The Story Show, and today's guest is Al!

Al: Melissa is sick…

Ed: Well… I already have Marco on it.

Me: So, Al-

Kagome: I need more face-time.

Me: No, it's the Inu gang!

Al: And I think that's the end… Spyrkle10 doesn't own FMA or Inuyasha!

Father: Wait, I SHALL EXIST AGAIN!

**Thanks, Al! So, thanks for reviewing, ****Vocaloid Marmalade86! It was so nice to have a review after so long! I had all that revising, and a lot of delays…. Well, it's Inuyasha's POV, and his 'inner beast' is his demon form. When he starts killing everything. You'll know. Review! Every time you don't, Miroku's followers give birth! Save the epic saga of Miroku and Sango! Please…**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 14-Time For A Shot!

Inuyasha was doomed. First, he screws it up with Kagome, and broke her heart. He had dreams about how wet her face was at night, and he knew they were real. Then Kikyo goes along and decides to mate him at last. _I completely screwed up. _But, at least he had Kikyo. Not that he would admit that Kikyo really was better than Kagome. Kagome was more like…. A part of Kikyo he had wanted.

Kagome had also been his best friend. And, he still needed to beat up that Ed guy. He and his whacko brother had ambushed them and forced them to reveal all about the Sacred Jewel. Now, the gang was living in luxury in Kaede's village. He had already built a nice, sturdy house out of oak- and imbued it with every protection spell he could find.

Right now he was lying in bed, Kikyo next to him, covered by a thin nightgown. _Kagome's loss was sad, but Kikyo's here._ _**Grrrr… **__Not now. _Inuyasha tentatively sat up. He could smell him. His bastard brother, plotting with that blonde guy with gold eyes. His gold eyes… _I'll rip them out of their sockets! Kikyo almost had a miscarriage! The shock almost killed them both… _

Inuyasha darted downstairs, threw on his Fire-Rat robe, and threw open the door. But something stopped him. _Kagome… _She was right in front of him, not knowing he was there. Her body was trembling, and Kaede was hugging her, as if she could stop the tears.

"Inuyasha…" She couldn't sit him. She had taken off his rosary. She couldn't kill him, either. She knew what was inside her. It had been there since the night she returned to him, to the Feudal Era. Since quite a while ago. "I'm going to the well, hanyou…. hanyou filth!"

Sesshomaru and Ed landed. "So I heard it was you who hurt Kagome's feelings…. Did you see her crying back there? Did you know about how I can hear her moans every night? How she sometimes breaks down in front of me? She may be hiding it, but…

"You. Broke. Her." With every word, Ed cracked his knuckles. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru blinked. Ed threw off his coat, revealing the black shirt beneath. Clapping his hands, Ed's arm changed into a blade. Inuyasha, however, tore Ed's shirt, revealing the well-developed muscles and scars.

Ed made spikes, but Inuyasha just tore through them with Wind Scar. Changing the strategy, he began doing something with a stick. Ed kept dodging Inuyasha's surprisingly slow movements. Finally, Inuyasha landed a hit on Ed.

The blood leaked out of the frightening wound on Ed. Staggering almost, he cautiously placed his hands onto a fragile circle. The icy light materialized into a fine blade that precisely pierced a pressure point on the hanyou's neck. He collapsed onto the ground.

_**Ed's POV**_

_Man, Sesshomaru got a kick out of that fight he made me perform… poor guy. Probably hates me even more now. _Kagome was all the way down the hall, but he could still hear her brokenly whispering of how cruel she had been to Inuyasha. "Al, pass me that book." The book in question was about the history of a nearby healer.

The old woman's walk was slow. Painfully slow. The walk to the infirmary was tedious. The healer had only agreed to help the girl, Rin, if she was attended by the 'cute' Edward Elric. Rin's gasping form was under an expensive warm blanket.

The healer (called Botan) had crushed herbs into a heavy mixture of… blood? _Creepy… _"Ow! What the hell do you think you're doing you-" Botan had pricked his skin and drawn a crimson drop of blood. Satisfied, the complete concoction was inserted into Rin by a series of needles.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Okay, so thank you, Tammie4lyf, for reminding me! And everyone, thank you for even glancing at these words on your screen! **

**Kagome: If you review, please tell about who you think I should get to know!**

**Ed: But I think of you as a sister!**

**Sessy: You are not purebred!**

**Inuyasha: Kikyo is carrying my pups!**

**Kagome: But (sniffles) you ARE ALL MY CANDIDATES!**

**Father: Marry me! I shall have a diaper army! ( chortles)**

**Envy: No, I shall Father!**

**Lust: ME! ME! ME!**

**Gluttony: But Lust, you are a girl and she is a girl…**

**Kouga: But… why not me, Kagome? You're my woman!**

**Ayame: Remember the rainbow?**

**Rainbow: THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP IS UPON YOU SUGER FROSTED DONUT CUPCAKE DUNG REPELLANT ANIME CHARACTERS!**

**Me: Sorry, uh, readers, we were about to ship her to Cuba again… but this time we brought money, so it won't end with a cheese string factory run partially by a mouse.**

**Al: And Spyrkle10-san baked cookies for anyone who can figure out that reference besides Brother!**

**Ed: (moans)**

**Okay, maybe I'll update soon! It all depends on if I get…**

**Kikyo: (grumbles) TWO REVIEWS! **

**See ya! (and this chapter was 1000 words)**


	15. A Rude Awakening

Me: Thanks, karou25, for complimenting my story!

Shippo: Ed and Al are sick today, so I'm your partner, Spyrkle10!

Me: It's the Before The Story Show! And today's guest is Kikyo!

Shippo: So, are you still evil?

Kikyo: I have chosen to make Inuyasha pay his debt in other ways…

Gluttony: Can eat? No, not dirt. Hungry, hungry…

Me: We're out of time for the Before The Story Show!

Shippo: See ya next time!

**Okay, anyway, I hope I didn't take too long. I spent about TWO HOURS of my sick day helping out my friend's abnormally weak Pokémon. If you don't know Pokémon, Google it. Please review! If you don't, Sesshomaru will be enraged by being called Sessy and kill everyone! Save the world and review! Rin's POV at last!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 15-A Rude Awakening

It was all shadows. They draped around her, froze her, bled her… it was all a blur. _Lord Sesshomaru… where are you? I know you'll come for me. _Her skin was blotted with the eerie shadows of the strange-was this the demon that attacked her? Or was it something else? Was she dead once more?

The agony began to throb faintly instead of the broad slashes. _Is Lord Sesshomaru almost here? Or Jaken? _It kept on and on persistently, the waves of pain-causing shadows crowding about Rin to torment her.

Struggling to open her eyes, Rin fell deeper into something's mouth. It seemed to be sleeping, but the fanged beast's snores seemed to elevate the pain. _Is this a giant dog? Lord Sesshomaru turned into one once… is this one like Lord Sesshomaru? _

Gently, Rin stroked the unseeable fur of the creature. One eye slowly opened, and a sudden thrill of boiling rage and freezing neutrality to all passion ran through Rin's veins before…

A curious Al gently poked the unconscious Rin. Her eyes snapped open, now a deep gold. "Who are you?" _It was all a dream? Lord Sesshomaru must have known I didn't need to be saved, then! _"I'm Alphonse. Nice to meet you."

She held out a now-clawed hand to shake his and smiled. "I'm Rin." Shippo walked in curiously, to see how his friend Rin was doing. "Shippo!" The two (kind of secret from Kagome and Sesshomaru) friends hurried off, leaving behind a sweat-dropping Al.

Rin was a bit shy, but Shippo started talking about traditions. "When youkai greet each other, they either show off their fangs or claws or whatever, or say… I forget. Ma was reading in the library about traditions a while, but I took a nap… wanna play something, then?"

Rin eagerly nodded. _Shippo's always so fun to play with! I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru is okay… He's the strongest ever, so of course he'll always be here. __**…. He won't. He'll leave you someday. You're just an experiment. **_"Rin? C'mon, let's go!" Rin snapped out of that strange trance and replied, "O-okay… Yeah!"

_**Alphonse's POV**_

Alphonse was a bit confused. Sesshomaru's adopted daughter, who had recently been injected with a strange concoction, was playing around with Shippo. _Wasn't she supposed to be out for another few days? I better tell Brother. _Al's armor clanked as he walked down the still-unfamiliar halls.

Alphonse walked into the room to see Edward about to blow. "I don't think I was hired to annoy your little brother, my 'lordness.'" Sesshomaru was about to walk out of the room when Alphonse squeaked, "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, I saw Rin wake up and she went to the gardens. I didn't stop her…"

Ed face palmed and Sesshomaru frowned. "I had hoped you were capable of handling the situation, but perhaps it is better I greet her." Sesshomaru glided out of the messy room. Ed sighed. "C'mon Al, the slave driver orders several complicated research projects completed within a short period of time, and then he demands I irritate Inuyasha and Kagome. That bas-"

"Brother, are you saying you're not good enough to fulfill his demands?" "No! It's just annoying!"

_**Kikyo's POV**_

Inuyasha was irritated. Apperantly with Kagome, her reincarnate. He had screeched at her when she had left. Now, he was asleep beside her, them close together, taking a rest. They were both decent, though, and she smirked. _Inuyasha… my husband. Inuyasha… my passion. Inuyasha… my forever tool of emotion. _

"Kikyo, do you want something? You must be hungry. The spell you performed to be with me a while back is still taking its toll on you." She elegantly replied, "Not needed."

The house was spacious. A living/dining room, a bedroom, a storage room, and an extra for any purpose. The planks were sometimes of dark pine, some of sturdy oak, and others of an exotic, almost cherry hue. A knock came from an expensive door Inuyasha had splurged on for Kikyo because she had taken a liking to it.

"It's Sango, I came to see Kikyo." Sango called out from outside. Kikyo slipped on an expensive (okay, from now on, about everything Kikyo has is expensive, okay?), crisp, golden-hued kimono and opened the ornate door.

"Hi, Kikyo. Miroku and I were thinking of leaving for a bit, so I came to say farewell." Inuyasha leapt to the entrance and whined, "Why are you leaving? It's nice to have old comrades around, ya know." Sango shrugged before heading back to an impatient Miroku.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Okay, I just got some news! I saw an Inuyasha commercial somewhere! It was pretty cool!**

**Elysia: Yeah!**

**Nina: Yeah!**

**Nina and Elysia(N and E): Pretty! **

**Maru: Like us?**

**Moro: Like Mistress?**

**Yeah, Elysia and Nina are FMA versions of Maru and Moro from xxxholic that I made(not xxxholic, E and N.).**

**Melissa: Spyrkle10 does not own anime or do this for any profit! (meows and becomes a normal cat again)**

**Pinkie: KITTY WANNA A NEGATIE BEGONE CRACKER OF MAGIC AND FLUFFINESS OF ADULTRY AND WRONGEYNESS OF MY WORD AND WORLD OF SINGSONG NUMGSKULLS %&^^^&^&*^&*!**

**Bradley: Off with your head!**

**Sloth: But sir, you are Fuhrer, not king.**

**Who cares! Just lock her up and use her in experiments. Anyways, that's **

**THE END. Only of the chapter, of course, not the story!**


	16. Kakuna in Miroka!

Me: Hi, readers! It took a long time for me to start writing, because NO ONE reviewed or favorited or followed for a while. Thanks rose, Rosesayin, Kira Neami, and T1ia for paying attention to my story. I mean seriously! Stories with grammatical errors sprouting like weeds have more reviews than Only You!

Ed: And because we didn't meet our new review quota of three, our show is off the air! WHY DID YOU RUIN MY ONLY CHANCE AT A DECENT JOB!?

Al: Now, Brother, it wasn't their fault…

Envy: But of course it was! And all those snot-nosed brats crying to their mommies over stuff they shouldn't touch!

Me: And if this story gets deleted, it might be OVER. I don't have any back-up files, so if you really like this story, you can go ahead and do that.

Father: You deserve to die… for my goal… I will revive the Pancake Lord at all costs!

Hohenheim: No! The Waffle Lady rules all!

Trisha: Hohenheim, stop! The Bagel Bachelor will cut your tongue out for saying such things!

Me: The Bachelor is now married to Cream Cheese Queen! Bagel King and Cream Cheese Queen are the dominating breakfast choices!

Ed: See, reviewers? This is what happens when Spyrkle10 gets bored. And she's only remotely bored! Imagine the horror of full-on boredom… (Shivers)

**Okay! The next chapter will not be posted until you review! Review! Every time you don't, Jaken kills stuff and becomes awesome! Preserve our sanity and the laws of the universe by reviewing! Today is Sango's POV!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 16- Kakuna in Miroka!

Sango was getting worried now. Miroku would usually have… touched her by now, but he was being a perfect gentleman as they trekked across the country. In fact, right this moment he was passing up a perfect chance: she was blushing childishly while gazing into his eyes. _Could it be… the Wind Tunnel is still there somehow?_

Sango began trying to squeeze out info from her husband-to-be, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, after ages of walking, they stopped for a break. "Sango, dear, would you like some ramen? Kagome brought some for us a while ago, but I thought you might want it…" Yep, Miroku was acting strange.

Kirara finally broke her vow of silence and hissed. A horrible hiss, of loathing and hatred. It was directed at Miroku. _Could this man not be… my Miroku? _Sango sighed. Why couldn't these things happen after she was married?

The scenery was changing from forests of deciduous to coniferous. Miroku seemed to be scratching itches. Sango held back a giggle as Miroku twisted all around to relieve himself. Everything he was doing pointed to an imposter, but she couldn't help but trust him. Kirara stuck close to her, though, and constantly growled at Miroku.

Miroku finally had them halt in front of a cave with ice-blue crystals. "We're here, Sango, and I can't wait to be done with this." Sango had a feeling he was leaving part of the sentence out, but she replied, "Agreed, Miroku."

Every footstep seemed to echo in the sprawling serpent that was the cave. _What if… Miroku was blackmailed into leading me here? What if this is a trap? Maybe my instincts are on edge from pregnancy, that's all. Probably. _

Miroku halted and grinned impishly. Apparently, their destination was a large room in the cave. Sango couldn't see anymore than that with Miroku blocking the way. "This, Sango dear, is where your body shall be infected… with my blood. A chrysalis demon becomes you. Do not worry; you can join your monk forever."

In a sweeping moment, Hiraikotsu was flying towards the youkai and Kirara was chained by other chrysalis youkai, taken away instantly. Her boomerang was in his hands now. "You and that man were a set; you are worthless alone. You are always part of a set, dear Sango, and I can free you… in return for your freedom and humanity. Come."

The moment that word was spoken, her body pulsed. Sango had other weapons. An array of throwing blades was deflected by his 'holy staff', which was actually his sword. She suddenly felt so helpless to save even herself, let alone Kirara and Miroku.

Still, Sango fended him off with a little pocketknife hidden in her sleeve for a minute before she stumbled (And yes, 'Miroku' tripped her) and was defenseless. Wide open, Sango decided that if she was going to lose, then she was going to go down fighting.

Our sadistic chrysalis demon was dragging a weakly protesting Sango. Her clothes were torn in the… private places, and sweat was like a sticky film, all over her. _ Why now? Why did I have to be beaten by a chrysalis youkai? At least whatever twisted form my soul is shaped into, Kagome will be safe…_

(Author's Note: Okay, before I continue, to avoid confusion… I will explain chrysalis youkai. There are certain spots in which a buzzing energy seeps out. Human souls will be mutated in a way, and become chrysalis demons. They still retain their former memories, but it is hard to resist the promises of the insect-like energy. If anyone else had this idea, sorry. I thought of it.)

Sango could already feel the sap replacing her blood. Squinting, she was enveloped in a leathery cocoon with silk holding it together. She sighed but started choking from the poison paralyzing her body. The buzzing was already a faint, melodious hum in her ears. How long had she been asleep?

Time passed slowly in the cocoon. Sango would doze off every moment she wasn't thinking of the unborn child she had told no one about; of Miroku's true, new, demonic face; of what could have been.

Her nails had elongated into dull blades now, and her hair was turning to soft silk: in both color and feel. Fervently, Sango hoped that maybe she would break free of the already-developing contract between her and the energy and become a freed chrysalis: a butterfly. Almost as quickly, she dismissing the dumb idea.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Okay, I've got some people showing me gratitude! Thanks everybody for reading. Please enjoy this play I arranged!**

**Ed: Oh Romeo, thou art my digustin' Romes, I love you so, un-humanoid freak half souls of devils and other half with malice, dear brother. (Dances like a ballerina while only an inch tall on top of a feather)**

**Yup, they're all an inch tall!**

**Al: Oh, thee bee thee daughter of the noble house of Black, from which the pure-bred wizards of-**

**Al, wrong script. Ze muste put ze more hate into it, no?**

**Lust: You want my Snuggums and you know it! (Dances with a troupe of babies in a fuzzy slipper)**

**Naraku: Not, my Snuggies is better! (Holds up Hakudoshi in Huggies)**

**Dimwits.**

**Ed: Pa… paparazzi! Paparatzi! Kiss me like a boy, but I'm a chibi, I'm only an inch tall, and I like to… FALL! (Staggers about drunkenly with paparazzi taking pictures, then dives into my soda can)**

**You evil man, evil man, you ruined my soda can!**

**Father: So, sweet-cheeks, what about a… wrap-up? (Purrs)**

**Oh, right. Thanks, ya hobo. ("I'm an antisocial super villain!") Oh, shut up, ya wee blubber ball. Kidding! So, anyway, as all my assistants are drunk, I'm out!**

**Kagome: I'm not drunk like those perverts (Jiraiya happens to walk by…) so Spyrkle10-sama says sorry for being a lazy-**

**Hey! Well, what she said. Please save me from the horror of the Twilight movies, though. Any other torture, and I'll be okay…**


	17. A Toothy Yawn

Me: Thanks for the new review! And the Before The Story Show is BACK!

Ed: Welcome, and today's guest is-

Announcer: A reviewer has threatened Spyrkle10-sama (not that I care) and will hurt a wolf!

Me: Stupid Kikyo, always wearing disguises…

Kikyo (Announcer): Why you…(Turns into menacing dragon-snake/Dratini and swallows the sun before exploding and the sun is returned)

Me: Well, our guest blew up, so…

Elysia and Nina: The Before The Story Show is over!

Al: If only they were kittens… (Magically, Nina and Elysia become ginger and white kittens)

Al: (squeals and cuddles the kittens, then rubs them in olive oil before squeezing) I SHALL UNLEASH MY SUPER-KITTY RAGE OF MY WISH OF A FELINE WORLD OF ADORABLE WRONGNESS!

Greed: (pats Al on back) Didn't know you had it in you to try to be a tycoon man, brat.

Al: I-I-I… was influenced by Ed…

Ed: You little tattle!

Me: So, in case if you didn't catch my little pun, non-Pokémon fans, from last chapter… A Kakuna is a yellow cocoon shaped like a triangle.

Kirara: Shellfish… Marry me. I first found my love for you when I went to school… I was told I could never be a chef! Rejected, that night I had my last dinner at the culinary academy… it was you! A steaming plate of shellfish inspired me to make one grand attempt that would be discovered only after I left… A gourmet meal! They begged for me to return… but I hunted you down… My love.

Shellfish: Trick! Trick! Poison! Poison!

Kirara: Please, my love, come wi- (turns back from a woman to a cat and falls unconscious)

Kagome: Kirara, are you okay? (Picks up Kirara and returns her to a stone-turned Sango)

Sango: I AM RELEASED FROM MY SLUMBER! (Slumps to the ground)

Me: Wow, everybody's slacking off! Readers, pay no heed to-

Corpse Army: Kill for master! MAS… Master…

Me: Uh, sorry, gotta go.

Shippo: Mama! Help… (Whimpers for Kagome)

Al: And… Spyrkle10 doesn't own FMA or Inuyasha… (Clings and whimpers to me)

Me: Okay, Al, let's make a run for it!

**Okay, I'm late as usual. And Al has revealed his evil side! Review! Every time you don't, Al becomes more evil and insane! Save brotherly love (and therefore, Philadelphia)! So, last time I left you with Sango becoming contracted to the evil chrysalis demon-controller-energy-thing! Is it confusing? Who cares?!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 17- A Toothy Yawn

What was her name again? Her name… S-something? Sah-ng…. Sango! Sango curled up a little more in her demonic incubator. _I almost forgot my name… I've got to at least try to fight it… _"Hssss…" A crackling noise sprung to life in the cocoon as she shifted. Wincing, Sango bit her lip. And that's when it all went to hell.

Sango's eyes watched as a drop of blood from a reopened lip wound splattered on silk, suddenly lighting up her hard-as-steel prison. All the walls oozed a sticky red lava that burned her skin, cleansing her of what clothes she had left.

"MIROKU!" was the instinctual cry as a demonic aura enveloped her. It was all red. Then black. And then, finally, nothing. It was a blissful respite from… What was it? So peaceful…

Much time had passed. Mustering all the control she could muster, memories restored, Sango opened her eyes. She could see every individual strand of silk, every smallest bit of light. _Wait… I shouldn't have conscious thought anymore. My soul should be gutted like a fish…_

Was she free? Had she, by some incident, erected a shield with her blood? Calling forth strength, an insect-looking sword of the green obsidian of the bug youkai leapt from some invisible source to her hand, melding with it.

Determined, Sango slashed away at her prison. The sword effortlessly glided through the tiny space to the unmovable victim. The hacking ended in only a minute as newly formed muscles launched her out of the foreboding bed, in front of a frozen Miroku. A handful of red lava was thrown at the shocked demon.

In a moment, Miroku was inside his own cocoon. Exhausted from moving vigorously after so long, Sango herself drifted into unconsciousness. It was a kaleidoscope of colors, a lemon yellow bubbling along with an olive green.

When Sango awoke, Miroku was moaning next to her. Snatching up a mirror from his bag, she looked at herself. Her black hair had been reduced to highlights, with a fiery red dominating. Her eyes, too, were now blue with silver specks. Miroku had received the same. _Thank goodness we're alright. But… how will we explain this to Kikyo and Kohaku? More importantly, how long have we been here?_

Miroku woke up a few heartbeats later, just as confused as she was. "Miroku?" Sango looked into the man's- err, youkai's- eyes, and embraced him. Silently, tears held back before streamed down her cheeks. "**Butterfly demons. You have the Will of Fire within you. I am amused. No one has escaped my control before. I see… One day, your new race will flourish. **_**You **_**are the founders. I wish you luck… but you must fight for freedom, Sango and Miroku…**

Sango and Miroku exchanged telepathic looks. _Beat the demons and get the hell out,_ was the collective answer. Miroku sprung into action, feeding energy to his slightly 'clawed' nails. The resulting ten blades ripped apart the chests of many approaching foes. Though they didn't like having to kill former humans, this was a fight.

Sango once more summoned her sword, effortlessly slicing the enemies' throats. Her body sped so fast and yet it never stumbled. Her vision never blurred. In fact, she saw with crystal clarity that the exit was coming into view.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**So, sorry I'm late. I prepared yet another gift for you, though!**

**Ed: So… WHY AM I SO DAMN TINY?! **

**Al: (gently picks up mini-Ed) Brother, come eat regular donuts with rich smooth creamy frosting with rainbow and chocolate sprinkles on top that I got at the Honey Dew a few blocks away from Burger King! **

**Miroku: Is he a matchstick from Kagome's time?**

**Ed: I am sick of the abuse! I quit this lifestyle! **

**Um, does he know this is only a story…?**

**Kagome: What a cute doll! (Puts Ed into doll case) Can I keep him?**

**Envy: No! I want it!**

**Nina: Mine!**

**Elysia: Mine! (Both girls become dolls)**

**Corpse Army: We have devoured Red, Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Pearl, Diamond, Platinum, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Black, White, and their descendants! Now, come Author! It's your turn!**

**Sesshomaru! Vanquish thy enemies!**

**Sesshomaru: Thee shalt do thy deed, thy Master. (Slaughters Corpse Army) **

**Thanks, Buried Alive and his crew are so restless nowadays after being rejected from Pokemon… Poor things. Go back to thy den, thy loyal dog.**

**Sesshomaru: Woe is me… (Leaves) **

**Well, sorry that it was interrupted… see ya next time!**


	18. Author's Note

Alright, guys, if you have been wondering where the next chapter is, it's somewhere in my mind that's not filled with Naruto. Yup, I'm going through a Naruto phase, and it's not wanting to stop. So, this is pretty much up for adoption. Sorry, readers, but I just can't seem to write this anymore, and you don't deserve to have to wait any longer.


End file.
